Ya Mean The World To Me
by rachellovesyou13
Summary: Beth feels ashamed of her scars and thinks that Daryl could never want her. Daryl proves otherwise to her. As their relationship grows, they become everything to each other. A continuing Bethyl story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You're A Good Man

The group had been in Alexandria for a couple of weeks now and everyone seemed to be settling into their new jobs. Rick and Michonne were thriving as constables while everyone else was quickly getting acquainted with their new roles in the community.

Beth was surprised at how much she actually loved working at the school with the younger kids. After her initial shock at the normalcy of it all, she relished in being useful. The only downside was that she didn't get to see Daryl as much as she wanted. They had been growing extremely close. Beth was afraid that Daryl would start pulling away in their new surroundings but the exact opposite had happened actually. Just like when they had been reunited with the group after the prison fell, it made him cling to Beth even more and she secretly took great pleasure in that. She had feelings for him. It was as simple as that but she didn't yet completely understand what those feelings meant. All she knew was that she'd never felt anything like this for anyone but she'd never tell Daryl because there was no way he could be feeling the same for her right? Beth wasn't entirely sure. He cared about her. Beth was sure of that. She was also glad that they were navigating this new territory together.

The group was split into two houses with Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Daryl, and Beth taking the first house while Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Noah, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Tara took the second house. Beth thought about staying with Maggie but she knew Maggie had Glenn and quite frankly she just couldn't sleep anymore without Daryl being close by.

When the group was discussing room assignments after staying together for their first couple of nights, Beth had nonchalantly sat beside Daryl on the couch and bumped his shoulder. Daryl looked at her. "Ya gonna be staying with Maggie now ain't ya?" he timidly asked her. Beth's cheeks reddened as she looked away. "Actually...I was wondering if...if I could stay with you? I feel safe with you Daryl." she quietly admitted. Daryl's head had snapped up in her direction and if she hadn't of been so nervous of his answer, she would've laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. Daryl awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hell Beth...ya know I'd do anything to keep ya safe...ya can stay with me if ya want. But Maggie ain't..." he said. "She's fine with it. I already talked to her about it. I want to stay with you." Beth interrupted. Daryl looked down as he nodded his head. "Alright then. I ain't never slept with a girl but..." he started. Now it was Beth's turn to look bewildered. "Shit! I didn't mean it like that uh...I just...ya know...ain't never shared an actual room with one before." Daryl mumbled looking down embarrassed. Beth bumped his shoulder again. "Hey. We're friends Daryl. And there's no one else I'd rather have for a roommate than you." Beth smiled at him. "Just don't hog all the covers." she smirked. Daryl released a breathy chuckle. "Nah. Wouldn't do that to ya." he told her.

Surprisingly it hadn't been as awkward as Beth thought it would be sharing a room OR bed with him. After all, they were already used to sleeping beside one another from their time alone together after the prison. They would both go to sleep on their respective sides of the King-size mattress but several times they had awoken to find themselves tangled up together with Beth snuggled into Daryl and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Beth had never felt so safe or satisfied than in those early-morning moments. She wasn't sure what Daryl was feeling because he never really mentioned it and neither did she. They would just stare at each other for a few moments before disentangling themselves and starting their day. Beth knew for anyone else that would be awkward and strange but somehow with her and Daryl it just fit.

When they had first arrived, Daryl was very hesitant about the new people and her heart ached when he was the only one left without a job. But one day when he took her out to practice with his crossbow again, Aaron had approached them to offer some friendly advice to Daryl. Beth was grateful for that and she immediately took a liking to Aaron when she saw how he, like her, wanted to boost Daryl's self-esteem.

Deanna had invited everyone to a big welcoming party and Beth wanted to go. She was intrigued by this new community and their customs. However Daryl, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the party. When Aaron had invited them both over to have dinner with him and Eric, Beth let Daryl know that she'd go wherever he wanted to go. Daryl knew he wouldn't feel comfortable with all those people scrutinizing him so he reluctantly agreed to the dinner invitation with Aaron and Eric.

The dinner went extremely well despite Daryl's less-than-stellar table manners but honestly Beth thought it was cute. The more she learned about Daryl the more she liked him. He was a good man. She also found herself liking Aaron and Eric more and more. They were some of the good people. Beth encouraged Daryl to go have the requested talk with Aaron while she got better acquainted with Eric. Once Aaron and Daryl left the table, Eric had quickly let Beth know that Aaron was giving Daryl a job as a recruiter. Beth got choked up. She knew someone putting trust in Daryl would mean a lot to him and it meant a lot to her as well. She was always trying to get Daryl to think better of himself and the fact that Aaron and Eric were now encouraging him too touched her heart.

While they walked to Rick's house later that night, Daryl asked her opinion on the matter. Beth told him that she believed the recruiting job would be good for him. "I told you that you were a good man Daryl." she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Daryl had abruptly froze much the same way he did when she had kissed him on the forehead all those weeks ago when everything seemed so hopeless. Beth wasn't offended either time. She knew her displays of affection were entirely foreign to him but he was just going to have to get used to them. After a few seconds he relaxed as his cheeks flushed and he looked down while awkwardly clearing his throat. "Yeah well." he had grumbled trying to brush off her compliment. Beth giggled as they started walking again. "You are though. And don't you ever doubt it." she had firmly stated as she linked her hand with his. Once again, she could feel his initial shock as he stiffened for a split second but then his hand turned to putty as he tightened his grip on hers just like he did when they were alone outside the funeral home. Beth smirked to herself and peeked up at Daryl who still held his usual deadpan expression but she could see a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and she loved it. "Just be careful out there and come back safe to me." Beth whispered. Daryl gave her hand a squeeze. "Ain't ever leaving ya girl." he said quietly with a hoarse voice and Beth was assured. He was a man of his word and she knew he meant his words with every fiber of his being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: He Could Never Want Me

Beth had been working at the school all day while Daryl worked on his new motorcycle at Aaron's house. She knew they were getting ready to leave on their first recruiting trip and Beth was dreading it. She knew this job was good for Daryl but it was also dangerous. Plus she wasn't too keen on the idea of being separated from him. They were a team and she couldn't lose him. They were bonded by their time together and their emotional experiences that they only shared with each other. The lines were blurring for Beth. She didn't know where her feelings of comradely ended and this new...something else she was feeling began. But it thrilled her all the same. Daryl thrilled her. The time she spent with him was precious to her and her most favorite thing to do.

Beth was cleaning everything up to leave for the day. She was almost ready to go when she heard some of the other women talking just down the hall. She didn't want to eavesdrop but they were so loud there was really no avoiding it. "Ugh he's so hot." one of the girls purred. "Hell yeah he's hot. I've never seen a man who can wear dirt as well as that one does." another one replied. "Forget the dirt! Have you SEEN his arms?!" the last one asked. They broke out giggling and Beth couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about. "The leather vest, the crossbow, those piercing eyes...oh my God what I wouldn't give to have a ride with the wild Dixon." one squealed.

Beth's heart started racing. Daryl! They were talking about Daryl! Beth was suddenly perplexed. Would Daryl be interested in them? What if they started coming on to him? Would he refuse? Beth honestly didn't know. She knew a lot of things about Daryl but his romantic preferences wasn't one of them. She believed him when he said he wasn't ever leaving her. But what if that was just because he felt he had a duty to her? She thought they had something special but she was beginning to question everything. No! She couldn't think like that. Daryl would never be that kind of guy.

Suddenly the girls started talking again. "I wonder if he has a wife or a girlfriend? The only girl I've ever seen him with is that blonde with the messed up face." she said cruelly. "Yeah and there's no way a man like him would ever want a girl with scars on her face." the other said smugly. They all started laughing. "He probably just feels sorry for her because she's so pathetic." the last girl replied. Beth was in tears. She knew these women and they were all so pretty. Of course Daryl wouldn't be attracted to her. The girls were right.

As their laughter faded out the door of the school, Beth sank to floor crying and wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them to her chest. She knew her face was scarred from being hit by the cross car. She had seen Daryl looking at them every once in awhile with what she perceived as a sad look but he never mentioned them. Maggie had assured Beth they weren't that bad and she was still beautiful. At the time, Beth had believed her. They weren't so pronounced anymore and were slowly fading into the soft silvery lines that she'd bare for the rest of her life. Beth wasn't vain though. She knew her scars didn't define her and they were marks of a survivor. But now that the group was living in conditions that were as close to normalcy as ever since the world ended, Beth realized that not everyone would share that belief. To them she was just damaged goods. Daryl could never want a scarred up monster like her. It hit her the moment she heard the girls talking. Daryl was a catch. He was strong, smart, honest, loyal, and handsome. She hadn't even considered that other girls would notice him too but they had. And now Beth was just going to have to accept the reality of letting him go. She would still be his friend but she wanted him to be free to be with the pretty girls whose faces were smooth and scar-free. She refused to saddle him with someone ugly like herself. He deserved better.

Beth wiped her tears and stood to leave. She was supposed to go meet Daryl at Aaron's house but decided against it. She needed to get used to being without him. She quickly made her way to the house. She fixed Carl and Judith something to eat, gave Judith a bath, and excused herself saying she didn't feel well. She went upstairs to her and Daryl's room and curled herself into a ball on the bed. The tears began slipping quietly down her cheeks again and her heart was aching. She didn't want to let Daryl go but it was the only option. She wasn't going to be a damaged burden to him any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You Honestly Don't Know Do You?

Daryl was worried. Beth was supposed to meet him but she never came. His heart was racing as he made his way to the house that night. What if something happened to her? He couldn't lose her. Daryl was so attached to Beth now and he had come to accept that fact. He knew the little spitfire blonde was changing him and he liked it. He liked HER...a lot. Daryl was experiencing a feeling that he'd never felt towards anyone and it terrified him. His entire world was slowly starting to revolve around Beth and he was powerless to stop it. For the first time in his life, he was happy. She made him happy. He wanted to be a better man for her. This group, his family, they were all important to him but Beth had his heart. Where did that come from? Daryl really didn't know what was happening to him but he was relishing in these new stirrings she was awakening in him.

As he made his way into the house, his eyes began searching for Beth. He was expecting to find her cooking or tending to Judith like she usually did in the evenings but he didn't see her anywhere. Everyone was lounging around and no one seemed to notice him enter. "Y'all seen Beth?" he asked to get their attention. They all looked up at him and began telling him no. Carl came down the stairs "Yeah she went to bed pretty soon after she got home. Said she wasn't feeling too good." Carl told him. Daryl was concerned but quickly hid it. "Thanks bud." he told Carl as he leapt up the stairs two at a time.

Daryl opened their door and found Beth, still in her work clothes, curled up on the bed asleep. She awoke as he entered their room. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. "When did you get here?" she asked looking down. "Just now. Wanted to check on ya. How come ya never came to see me today? Ya alright?" he inquired sitting beside her on the bed and placing his hand on her knee. Beth recoiled from his touch and stood up immediately going to the window. She still hadn't looked at him. "I just wasn't feeling well. I'm fine though...it's nothing." she brushed him off. Daryl was confused. Why was she acting so coldly to him? "It ain't nothing Beth. If you're sick I need to know so I can take care of ya." he said. Beth shook her head. "No Daryl. I'm fine. I can take care of myself...I don't need you." she spat out with her voice breaking on the last sentence. Daryl's heart dropped. Of course this would happen. Now that she was around other people, other men, she wouldn't be wanting a nobody redneck like him. She was too good for him. She always had been. She was so pure and sweet...so beautiful. She took his breath away. But he couldn't tell her these things. He was a fool for thinking a piece of trash like him could ever mean anything more to an extraordinary girl like Beth Greene. A friend was all she'd ever see in him.

Daryl sighed. "Nah. Ya probably don't need me. I'm going now. Gonna give ya some space." he said dejectedly as he stood to leave. For the first time all night Beth turned to look at him. "Daryl please!" Beth cried. Daryl looked at her and his heart dropped again. Her eyes were red and puffy and he knew she'd been crying. Her rebuff of him melted away and he immediately went to her and gathered her in his arms as she buried her head in his chest and cried. "Tell me what's wrong." he pleaded with her. "I can't. You'll think it's stupid." she muffled into his chest. "Hey." he said pulling her face up to look at him. "Ain't nothing ya could ever tell me that I'd think was stupid."

Beth nodded her head and pulled away from his embrace. She went to stand in front of the window again as Daryl stayed where he was. "Talk to me Beth...please." Daryl rasped out. Beth was silent for several more minutes before it all came spilling out. "I heard some of the girls talking today and they really like you. They're all so pretty." Beth sadly sighed. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel obligated to me or anything. If you wanted to...date one of those girls I'd understand. I mean...they don't look like a monster like I do." Beth said meekly. "What the Hell Beth?" Daryl roared as he began pacing. "Did one of them girls say something to ya 'bout ya scars?" he yelled. "No!" Beth started. "Well...not to my face anyways. I just heard them talking about whether or not you had a girlfriend and one of them said that..." Beth choked on a sob. "Said what?" Daryl seethed. "...She said there's no way you could ever want a girl with scars on her face." Beth finished with a shaky voice.

Daryl was livid. How dare them sluts think they could say those things about Beth. Beth was more of a woman than they'd ever be and Daryl was going to make damn sure that Beth knew it. He'd never voluntarily showed anyone the scars that riddled his back but he figured Beth should know. She wouldn't judge him or look down on him. Beth had turned to face the window again and Daryl could hear her sniffles. She was crying again. Daryl was still angrily pacing the room and willed himself to stop. It tore him up when she cried. Daryl reigned his anger in as best as he could. He slowly approached her. "Beth." he whispered. "They're right though Daryl. You need someone like them...someone not damaged like me. I'll just weigh you down." she told him. Daryl was floored. She honestly thought he didn't want her. She honestly thought he hated her scars and that those girls were better than her. His jaw clenched as he took in her words. "You honestly don't know do you?" Daryl rasped out. Beth turned to face him. "Know what?" she asked. Daryl gazed at her with the same penetrating gaze he'd given her that night in the funeral home. He thought she'd understood just how deep his feelings ran for her. "How much ya mean to me." he finished. Beth sucked in a sharp breath. "I..." she began but Daryl cut her off. "Nah. Let me finish." he told her. Before she knew what was happening, Daryl was removing his shirt and vest. She could make out the hard planes of his chest and abs in the dark. He was so beautiful. He sucked in a sharp breath shuddering and turned his back to her and then she saw them. Her eyes widened as she took in the deep ridges and raised lines that scarred his back. Her eyes filled with more tears. It all made sense now. The moonshine still, the little tidbits about his past, Daryl's skittishness, his lack of knowledge about affection...he had been abused as a child and Beth's heart broke. How anyone, especially his own Father, could've be so cruel to this wonderful man standing in front of her was unimaginable. Beth's breathing hitched as more tears fell. "My old man...he was a bastard." he whispered as his breathing hitched too. "This is what I am Beth." Daryl brokenly confessed. Beth was stunned. He was still the most beautiful man, inside and outside, that she'd ever seen. How could he not see that? "Daryl...you're beautiful." she breathed out.

Daryl shook his head and he turned around to face her. "Nah. You're beautiful Beth. I ain't never felt this way before. And I...ya mean the world to me. Ya do...you're everything now. And I don't know...what I'm feeling. I ain't good with all this and I don't understand. But Beth...you're the most important thing to me now. Ya mean the world to me." He crossed the room in one swift motion and boldly took her face in his hands. She could feel them trembling. He was just as scared as she was. "Don't ya believe one word they said. You're beautiful. Ya always have been. And if ya think I ain't gonna want ya cause of a couple lines on ya face...you're wrong." he firmly said with conviction. He then pressed his lips to the scar on her forehead as he looked tenderly in her eyes. "So wrong..." he breathed out as he then moved to kiss the one on her cheek. "You're the most beautiful thing in my world Beth. I don't want none of them...just you. It's always you and don't ya ever doubt that." he said hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Beth breathed out a sigh of relief. She should've trusted her instincts. She should know that nothing and no one could break them. Their bond was too deep and too strong for anything to destroy it. Beth was still unsure about the exact nature of that bond but she was certain now that at least Daryl was on the same page as her. She'd never be self-conscious and doubt his affection for her again. "Thank you Daryl." she whispered. "Don't thank me for telling ya the truth." he chuckled then he became serious again. "I ain't good enough for ya Beth but you've got all ya want of me...for as long as ya want." Daryl said sheepishly. "I want you Daryl. All of you. Forever." she fondly replied.

She stepped out of his embrace again to face his back. "Can I?" she asked. Daryl silently nodded. Beth took her hands and began tracing the gruesome marks. She didn't care that they were there. She loved them because they were a part of him. She hated that he'd had to endure them but they meant he was a survivor...just like her. He was everything. Slowly Beth lowered her lips to his back. She began tenderly kissing each and every scar. She heard Daryl choke on a sob as he relaxed into her touch. He trusted her and she trusted him. When she had thoroughly worshipped each scar with kisses several times, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek in-between his shoulder blades just like she did at the moonshine still only this time Daryl's hands came up to cover hers around his waist. They stood like that for awhile just taking comfort in each other. Beth slowly moved around to face him. She was surprised to see his eyes were wet with unshed tears. Daryl was looking at her in complete reverence and adoration. She gazed up at him in awe. They were both in deep and there was no turning back. They pulled each other to the bed. As they both crawled in, Beth couldn't help the feeling of honor that washed over her. Daryl only showed this side of himself to her. She felt privileged that he was comfortable enough with her to reveal his sweet and tender side. For the first time since they started sharing a room, they both went to sleep tangled in each other's arms in the center of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Come Back Safe To Me

Beth's stomach was in knots. Today was the day Daryl and Aaron left to go on their first recruiting job. Despite Daryl's assurances, Beth was still scared to death. She had barely slept a wink that night spending her time watching Daryl sleep instead. She wanted to memorize every line, every wrinkle, every little hair of his graying beard, and the silvery scar above his left eyebrow that you could only see when his hair was pushed back. He really needed a haircut she thought smiling to herself. His normally stoic face was relaxed in sleep and she marveled at just how ruggedly handsome he really was. Now she could see the sunrise peaking through the window and she knew Daryl would be stirring at any time now.

Just as she finished the thought, Daryl began to awake beside her. He grunted and rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the side of the bed and popped his back. Ever since that night when they had both confessed their feelings and allowed themselves to be completely vulnerable, Daryl had stopped wearing a shirt to bed. Now he wore only an old pair of sweatpants. Beth watched as he worked the kinks from his back and was slightly fascinated at how his scars stretched and wiggled with each movement. Daryl had always had back spasms and now she wondered just how much permanent damage those licks had caused his muscles and ligaments. He turned to look at Beth who was already looking up at him in complete reverence.

Beth saw the moment Daryl's usually hardened eyes softened at the sight of her and he smiled. Beth's heart leapt. That smile was reserved only for her. "Hey." he spoke gruffly to her but with an underlying tenderness. "Ya already awake?" Beth simply nodded. "I couldn't really sleep." she admitted looking away from him. She heard him groan as he shifted to lie back down beside her. "Beth." he whispered as he took his hand and guided her face toward him. She was crying and Daryl's heart clenched. "Ain't no need to be crying girl. I already told ya there ain't nothing to worry 'bout. I'm gonna be alright and I'll be back before ya know it." he said as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Beth swallowed hard and nodded. "I know Daryl but I still worry. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." she confessed. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him. Daryl stared at her for a moment in awe. He wasn't used to having someone actually care about him or his wellbeing. This was something entirely foreign to Daryl but he liked it. "I'll be alright Beth. I promise." he vowed to her.

Beth gave him a watery smile. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his neck. "Come back safe to me. I need you Daryl." she whispered to him. Daryl felt a lump in his throat. She needed him. She depended on him. That was everything. He sure as Hell wasn't going to let her down. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure he came back to Alexandria. He had someone waiting for him. "I will Beth. I promise I will." he told her. He kissed her temple as he made his way out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. He didn't want to leave her but they all had jobs to do. That's what Beth always said. As much as it killed him to leave her, he had to do his job.

Daryl came out of the bathroom minutes later fully dressed and his crossbow slung on his back. Beth was still lying in bed and he knew she was still worried. He crouched down beside the bed and Beth immediately rolled over to face him and took his hand holding it over her heart. Daryl awkwardly cleared his throat. "Ya remember my promise right?" Beth nodded. "I believe in you Daryl. Just come back safe to me. That's all you gotta do." she said. Daryl nodded. "Alright. I gotta go. And ya need to get more sleep. Ya look so tired." he said as he pushed her hair back. Beth giggled. "Way to be charming Daryl." she smiled. Daryl smiled back and chuckled. "Wasn't trying to be charming girl. Just worried about ya is all." Beth shook her head feeling the tears starting to come again. "You worry about yourself right now. You've got a promise to keep." she told him. Daryl nodded and gave her hand a squeeze as he stood up to leave. "I'll be back soon. Stay safe for me." he said. "I promise." Beth replied. He gave her one last lingering look before he turned and left. It took all of his strength to leave her but it had to be done. They weren't going to tell each other goodbye. He knew now that they both hated goodbyes. He only hoped it would get easier each time he had to go out recruiting but somehow he knew that wasn't possible. Beth was quickly rooting her way into his heart. He still didn't know exactly what to call what he felt for her but he knew it'd kill him if anything ever happened to her. She was the most important thing to him now. He needed her too.

Aaron was waiting for Daryl at the gate. Daryl gave one last glance up to their bedroom window and found Beth watching him. He gave her a nod which she returned with a sad smile. He had to come back to her. As the gate opened, he fired up his newly-built motorcycle and they were on their way. As they pulled out of the gate, Daryl made a mental note that as soon as he got back, Beth was going to get her first ride on his motorcycle. What is this girl doing to me? Daryl couldn't help but smirk to himself. Whatever she was doing to him, Daryl cherished it with all his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Beth's Enlightenment

Beth had no idea how things had escalated so quickly. She knew that Pete was beating Jessie. After Sam had confessed to Beth in school what was happening at home, Beth knew she had to do something. She'd tried confronting Pete on her own but he was drunk and it went nowhere. So later on she tried again with Rick in tow. They'd found Jessie at home alone instead. Rick and Beth were trying to reason with Jessie when Pete showed up and from there everything just blew up. Beth had stepped in trying to make peace but Pete was done with the interfering and backhanded Beth hard across the right side of her face sending her tumbling to the ground. Before she had a chance to recover, Rick saw red and was on Pete hitting him with punch after punch. Jessie was screaming and Beth had no idea how to remedy this precarious situation.

She was wiping blood from her lip when she heard glass breaking and saw that Rick and Pete had went right through the window. She stumbled outside still holding her throbbing face. It was chaos. Rick and Pete were no longer fighting but now Rick was ranting about the dangers of the world. Everything he was saying was correct but his approach was too sudden and radical. He was making himself look like a raving lunatic. A crowd was gathering but Rick just continued with his rant. Suddenly Michonne came up and knocked him out cold. Beth felt relieved. The situation had gotten so out of control and she feared that they'd all be banished now. They were all survivors but they needed this place.

Beth went to sleep that night cradling Daryl's pillow. She just wanted him back home. Home. That was such a strange idea to her now. But she knew that wherever Daryl was, that was her home now. She awoke the next morning to a dull ache in her cheek. She went to the mirror and saw that the entire side of her face was badly bruised and swollen in addition to her busted lip. Pete really did a number on her. Beth just sighed. As if the scars weren't enough now she had bruises to contend with. She only hoped they would be fading by the time Daryl got back. He didn't need to see her like this.

She got dressed and met Maggie downstairs. Maggie already knew about Pete hitting Beth but she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when she saw her baby sister's battered face. As if Beth could read her mind she told Maggie "I'm alright. It's just a bruise. It'll fade." Maggie nodded. "The town is having a meeting tonight. They're gonna want to decide on what to do with Rick." Beth's heart dropped. "We can't leave Maggie! We need this place! And if they decide to throw him out...we all have to follow him. He's the one who's even gotten us this far. We can't abandon him." Beth said slightly panicked. Maggie agreed. "I know Bethy. I'm gonna go around and talk to some people. See if I can do some damage control. You gonna be alright?" she asked. Beth nodded. "Yeah. I'll be alright." she said softly.

Beth went to the mirror in the hallway and was again examining her bruised face. Maggie stopped just outside the front door before turning to look at her again. "He'll still love you Bethy. I don't think I've ever seen a man love a woman as much as he loves you." Beth froze. Was she talking about Daryl? "What do you mean Maggie?" Beth asked. Maggie just smirked. "You know what I mean. Daryl loves you Beth. And I know you. You love him too. Y'all may not have realized it yet...but it's love." Maggie told her. Beth couldn't respond. She didn't know how to. Love? Is that what this feeling was? She'd never felt anything like this before in her life. Beth looked at Maggie and just nodded. "I'm glad you have each other. He's a good man. Daddy would be proud." Maggie said her voice breaking. Beth's eyes got teary. "I miss him." Beth whispered. Maggie came back inside to give Beth a hug. "I miss him too. But he's in a better place. We'll see him again." Maggie assured her. Beth smiled. "I've gotta go. Come to the meeting tonight. We all need to be there." Maggie said. "I'll be there." Beth told her.

Maggie left and Beth sank down onto the couch. She couldn't get Maggie's words out of her mind. Is that really what she felt for Daryl? She knew she loved all of his qualities, even the negative ones like his stubbornness. Beth smirked. To look at Daryl, one would think he'd be hateful. True he could be crass at times, but deep down inside his heart was so tender. She could talk to him about anything and allow herself to be completely vulnerable in front of him. She loved just spending time with him, he was handsome, and he had a sense of humor when he wanted to. Of course it was dry and sarcastic but she still found him hilarious. Beth chuckled fondly to herself. She remembered the first time she met him when he pulled up at the farm on his motorcycle. He was so wild and volatile. She had no idea just how much that brooding man would come to mean to her. He was smart, strong, loyal, so giving and kind, and his heart truly was pure. Even if he thought he was tainted, Beth knew better. He was so good and so wonderful. The things he'd had to endure in his hard life broke her heart but at the same time she loved him so much more for them. They made him who he was. He was fighter who was pre-destined to become a degenerate like Merle was strictly because of the environment in which he was raised. But somehow Daryl was the opposite. She'd heard Merle say that Daryl had always been the sweet one and she had to agree. Daryl was everything to her. She'd die if anything ever happened to him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to kiss him on the lips. She was in-love with him. STOP! There it was...the truth. She'd allowed her thoughts to wander and they had revealed everything she'd been trying to decipher these last few weeks. She loved Daryl. She was IN-LOVE with Daryl. She didn't know if he felt the same way but she knew the first thing she was going to do when Daryl returned was let him know how she felt. She didn't know how he'd react but life, especially the life they were living, was short. She wasn't going to live it with regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I Can't Risk Myself Anymore

Daryl didn't know where his head was at. Ever since him and Aaron had found that blonde girl gutted and tied to a tree, his mind was always on Beth. He had tried to stay focused on the task at hand but now he found himself trapped in a van with Aaron surrounded by walkers because he was too stupid to realize it was trap. But his mind was always on Beth. That blonde girl could've been her. Daryl felt sick every time he thought about it. It would destroy him if something ever happened to Beth. Add that to the fact that the dead girl had the foreboding 'W' carved into her forehead just like all the other walkers they'd been seeing around. There was danger close by. Daryl had yet to pinpoint just exactly what that danger was but someone was doing this and he couldn't let anything happen to Beth. He had to protect her and take care of her. She was his life now.

As the growls of the walkers grew louder and his adrenaline was rising, Daryl realized he was going to have to lead them away from Aaron. Aaron had never really gotten his hands dirty and there was no way he had the skills to fight off a threat of this magnitude. Daryl had the skills and he was confident in those skills. He could fight his way out and draw them away so Aaron could escape. He just had to stay focused this time. But then Aaron started protesting his plan and he mentioned her name. "Think of what it would do to Beth if you didn't come back." Aaron had pleaded. That was all it took. Daryl couldn't risk himself like that anymore. It actually mattered to someone now whether he was safe or not. He'd made Beth a promise and the realization of what he was about to do scared him. He'd been so ready to sacrifice himself again because he wasn't used to having someone care about him. He still had trouble believing that a girl like Beth could actually need, let alone CARE, about a nobody like him. But then Aaron had reminded him of her and just the mere utterance of her name made Daryl go weak in the knees and his heart was soaring. He'd promised Beth he'd come back safe and he intended to keep that promise. Just focus on the task at hand.

Before either of them could react, someone was outside the van fighting off the walkers. Daryl had no idea what was going on but he went with it. Along with Aaron and the mystery guy, they fought their way to the fence and outside to relative safety. The man introduced himself as Morgan and produced a map asking Daryl for directions. Daryl saw the note from Abraham to Rick and he made the connection. This was the walkie-talkie guy who had saved Rick at the very beginning. He was also the same man who Rick had gotten all of their ammo from while back at the prison. Aaron began pitching Alexandria to Morgan as Daryl's thoughts went to Beth again. "All life is precious Daryl." Morgan had said to him. Daryl was moved. That was Beth. Always seeing the light and the goodness. Morgan was right. All life was precious and Beth's life was more precious than anything to Daryl. A sense of relief washed over him as they all prepared to make their way back to Alexandria and for Daryl to make his way back into Beth's awaiting arms. It dawned on him that Aaron's mention of Beth had saved him. She had always saved him and now he was relieved that he finally understood how important he was to her and vice versa. He only hoped she'd kept her end of the deal and stayed safe for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: No One Lays A Hand On Ya

Beth was stunned. The meeting about Rick had went nothing like how she thought. The group was speaking out in defense of Rick's character. Beth had voiced her opinion as well. "Rick Grimes is a good man. If him and his group hadn't of come to our farm, we'd all be dead. He saved us all. He saved my Dad. We owe Rick everything." Beth had said with conviction.

Suddenly Rick had come charging in with dead walkers as proof that no place was ever truly safe. He was right. As much as the group needed this place, it wasn't foolproof. Then Pete had come in crazily waving Michonne's katana. The situation was getting out of control again and before she could blink, Pete had sliced the katana through Reg's throat. Everyone was terrified, Deanna was screaming, and Beth was just trying to figure out some way to rein things in. She heard Deanna give Rick the command and Rick shot Pete through the head without hesitation.

Then she heard a voice she didn't recognize say Rick's name. She turned toward the voice and there stood Daryl with Aaron and another man she didn't know. Without missing a beat, Beth was running to Daryl. He dropped his bow and opened his arms for her. She collided with him wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled her up into his arms. They were both panting and whimpering with relief. They continued to hug one another as everything around them disappeared. It was just them in this moment and Beth wished it could last forever. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was in-love with Daryl. "Are you okay? Are you alright?" Beth was asking frantically while kissing his temple. She heard Daryl chuckle. "I'm good. I'm good." he said. Beth breathed out a sigh of relief.

Daryl slowly lowered her to ground as he took her face in his hands. But then she felt him freeze. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he took in the gruesome bruises that mottled her face. "Beth?" he asked as his thumb gently caressed her busted lip. "Who the Hell done this to ya?" Beth looked down in shame. "It was Pete. He was hitting Jessie. Rick and I tried to help and...I got in the way." Beth whispered. She was afraid to look at him. She knew he'd be furious. "That son of a bitch!" Daryl roared as he began to pace in front of her. "Daryl I'm alright. I'm fine. Rick took care of it." she assured him. Daryl was panting and eyed her wearily. He took a moment to calm himself. "It's a good thing he did. I'd have killed the bastard myself. No one lays a hand on ya. Ever." Daryl growled. Beth just nodded. "Yeah." she said to herself. Daryl picked up on her unconvinced tone. "I mean it girl. No one touches ya. If anyone tries to hurt ya in any way, I will beat their ass into the ground." he seethed out. Beth was turning to watch the scenes around them but no one was paying them any mind. They were all preoccupied with what had just went down between Rick, Pete, and the rest of the Alexandrians. She turned to Daryl again and the look in his eyes scared her. He was feral. It was at that moment that she realized just how dangerous Daryl could be when it came to her.

Without thinking, she ran into his arms again and buried her head in his chest. She felt all of his rage just melt out of him at her touch. She loved him so much her chest was physically aching. She was thanking God for this incredible man. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve him but she was going to make sure he knew just how much she loved him. "We need to talk Daryl. Go wait for me back at the house. I'll be there in a minute I've got to talk to Maggie." Daryl pulled away and gave her a tender look. "Alright. Just please be careful." he begged as he gently leaned down to kiss her bruise. Beth nodded. "I'll be there in a few." she told him. Daryl nodded, picked up his bow, and began making his way to the house.

As Beth made her way through the crowd looking for Maggie, Aaron stopped her. "Beth." he said. "I've got something to tell you and I don't want you to get mad but...I feel that you should know what happened while I was out there with Daryl." Beth's heart sank. What had happened that was so important that Aaron felt the need to tell her about it but Daryl had failed to mention it to her?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I Love Ya

Beth made her way into the house. Aaron's revelation had chilled her blood. What was Daryl thinking? He'd promised her he'd stay safe and then to just willingly put himself in danger? Maybe she didn't mean as much to him as she thought and her heart was in turmoil. One way or another, Beth was making a decision tonight about her future with Daryl. However she wanted to get Daryl's side of the story before she jumped to any conclusions.

She found him in their bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed removing his boots. He looked up at her when she entered and smiled. Beth gave him a small smile in return as she shut the door and leaned up against it. "What did ya want to talk about?" Daryl asked curiously as he took off his jacket and vest. Beth was silent for a moment trying to compose herself. "Aaron told me what happened. Which that wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about but...it needs to be addressed." she said. Daryl didn't say anything. He just bowed his head as he turned away from her in shame. "What the Hell were you thinking Daryl?" Beth asked with an edgy tone. "You made me a PROMISE that'd you come back safe to me. You were always a man of your word but now...now I don't know what to think. That was suicide mission Daryl! You would've died!" Beth yelled as tears gathered in her eyes. Daryl whirled around to face her. "It weren't no suicide mission. I coulda made it alright. The only thing that made me stop was you! I remembered ya and I remembered my promise. Weren't gonna let ya down." Daryl said trying to keep from losing his temper again. Beth was in disbelief. Did he honestly think it was still okay to sacrifice himself like that? "No Daryl it was a suicide mission. Aaron said that only AFTER he mentioned me did you give up on it. If he wasn't there..." she said with a shaky voice. Daryl was immediately on the defense. Was she doubting him? "Yeah. You'd know all about suicide wouldn't you?" Daryl muttered before he could stop himself. He heard Beth's breathing hitch and he instantly hated himself. He wasn't cut out for this stuff. This was his defense to lash out and he knew that but he never meant to hurt Beth.

His heart shattered when he looked up at her again. The hurt in her eyes that he was responsible for tore him to pieces. "Beth I'm sorry..." he tried but she cut him off. "Don't! I guess I don't mean the world to you after all!" she spat back bitterly. Those words destroyed Daryl. She was so wrong. She just didn't understand that he didn't know how to handle this. He was out of his element. No one had ever given a shit about him his whole life and it was still a reflex for him to volunteer himself to do what had to be done. But now he had Beth and it was just going to take some time for him to get used to this. He loved her. Daryl sucked in a sharp breath as it all clicked inside his head. Love? The realization washed over him and suddenly everything became so clear. Love. That was exactly what this feeling was. He loved Beth. He was hopelessly in-love with Beth Greene and she had to know that. He couldn't lose her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Beth who was now sobbing and hastily gathering her things. "I'm going to live with Maggie. Just leave me alone Daryl!" she whimpered. Daryl felt a lump in his throat as her words pierced his heart. He really had ruined the best thing that ever happened to him and he had no idea how to fix it. "Beth please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm a dick just...please let me explain." he begged. Beth shook her head. "Go ahead and explain but I'm still leaving." she declared. "Damn it Beth I ain't used to this! Ain't nobody EVER gave a shit about me my whole life! I always had to do the heavy-lifting and I wasn't thinking! We were trapped and I was in survival mode but...Aaron said 'What would it do to Beth?' and that's all it took. It's you Beth. It's always been you. And I...I uh...I love ya." Daryl rasped out. Beth froze. She slowly turned around to face him. "What?" she breathed out. Daryl came and took her face in his hands. "I said I love ya Beth. Took me long enough to get my head outta my ass to understand that's what this is but I do. I love ya. Ya DO mean the world to me and I can't...I can't live without ya anymore." Daryl confessed with his voice breaking. He was crying now too.

Beth was looking at him in awe. She loved him too. What he had said hurt her but she couldn't let that ruin what they had. Her heart broke when Daryl explained his reasons for doing what he did and Beth had such respect for him in that moment. Based upon his history, he should've been a selfish person. But Daryl...he was the most kind and selfless person she knew. He just needed to understand that she cared about him. She loved him and his wellbeing was all that mattered to her now. When he told her he loved her, Beth's heart melted. She knew he did. She knew they'd both just gotten so caught up in the heat of the moment and said things they both regretted. She was sorry for that and she had to let him know how she felt. "I'm sorry." she whispered. He was about to protest but Beth gathered all her courage and leaned up crashing her lips to his. His lips were dry and chapped but they felt like home to her. She could feel the graying scruff of his beard ticking her skin which just served to fuel her on more. It was as if all the pieces finally fit together. The kiss was sloppy at first but then, after his initial shock, Daryl began reciprocating the kiss and every nerve in Beth's body was on fire. She had never felt more alive than in that moment. Daryl moaned into her mouth and let Beth feel everything he was feeling. He had never been kissed like that before in his life. The kiss slowly broke and Beth heavily exhaled as she leaned her forehead against Daryl's chest. She felt him lean his head down on the crown of her head. He was trembling. "You're trembling." she observed quietly. Daryl didn't say anything but she felt him awkwardly nod. They both continued to stand there wrapped in each other's arms and then Daryl whispered "Just ain't never felt this way before." Beth looked up at him. He was chewing on his lip as he looked back down at her in complete vulnerability. Beth sighed and pulled away slightly. "I love you too Daryl. That's actually what I originally intended to talk about. I didn't know how you'd respond but I wanted you to know. We aren't promised tomorrow and if I were to die..." Daryl squeezed his eyes shut as a look of sheer agony overtook his face. "Stop." he rasped out while shaking his head. He couldn't even bear that thought. "You know it's true Daryl. Either of us could die at any time. That's just how it is. But I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend all the time we've got left showing you the love you deserve." Beth said. Daryl's breathing hitched. No one had ever told him they loved him and he felt like his heart was going to bust right through his chest at the overwhelming love he felt for this girl. He immediately gathered her in his arms again resting his head on her shoulder. "I ain't good enough for ya Beth but...you're it for me. Ain't ever gonna be no one else. I love ya girl. More than my own life. I can't lose you." he sobbed out to her.

They both continued clinging to one another. Daryl nuzzled his head further into her shoulder and placed a kiss on the base of her neck. Beth had never felt more at peace. She loved him and he loved her. They were together now and nothing or no one was ever going to destroy that. They slowly disentangled from one another long enough to crawl into bed. Beth rested her head on Daryl's chest as his strong arms circled tightly around her. "Please don't do that again Daryl. I can't lose you either." Beth pleaded. Daryl kissed her temple and then he brought her wrist up to his lips to tenderly kiss her scar there. "I'm so sorry...for everything. But it ain't gonna happen again. Ya got my word." Daryl said. Beth smiled and nodded. "I know." Daryl's hand began to gently stroke her battered cheek. She flinched slightly at the contact and Daryl recoiled his hand. "Sorry. Just not used to it is all." Beth whispered. Daryl steeled himself. "Hey. Ya know I'd never hurt ya right? I mean...I'm gonna screw up and say things I don't mean but...I'd never hit ya. Ya know that right?" Daryl asked hesitantly. Beth nodded. "I know Daryl. You're a good man. You're not your Father." she assured him firmly as she buried her head deeper into his chest. Daryl was overcome with emotion again. She always knew the exact thing to say to silence his demons. This girl was his salvation and he vowed to protect her with everything he had. He was going to be the man she needed him to be because he loved her. It was still new to him but it made him the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. Beth WAS his entire life. Everything he'd ever done had lead him to this moment. She was a balm to his aching soul and he was never letting her go. Daryl tightened his hold on her. "Get some rest sweetheart. I gotcha. Ain't going no where." he assured her. Beth let out a contented sigh as she smiled at the endearment. "I love you Daryl." she breathed out as sleep overtook her. Daryl smirked to himself. "I love ya too Beth. Ya mean the world to me girl and I ain't gonna disappoint ya." Daryl vowed as he too allowed himself to fall into peaceful slumber with the most precious thing he'd ever had cradled in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I WILL Protect Ya

Daryl awoke to the rising sun filtering in through the window. He took a moment to stretch and gather his thoughts. He turned to look at Beth who was still sound asleep and safely tucked into his side. He knew she had to be exhausted. Hell he was still exhausted himself. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he gently stroked Beth's temple. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky as to have a girl like Beth love him. Their shared professions of love the night before still left him breathless. He'd come so close to loosing her. He realized that if anything ever happened to her it would kill him and with this new danger lurking just outside the gates, Daryl was determined to keep Beth safe. He needed to get up and start forming a game plan for what was coming.

Beth sighed next to him as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey" she whispered to him with a warm smile. Daryl chuckled. "Hey yourself" he replied. He leaned down to kiss her again. He still had no idea what he was really doing when it came to this. Of course he'd kissed women before but it was usually drunken and sloppy. One night stands here and there were the only forms of experience Daryl had when it came to physical pleasures. It's not like his experiences with trailer trash actually mattered but Beth was different. She was important. Surprisingly to himself, he knew how everything worked and what tended to get the most positive responses. He was also rough and the last thing he wanted was to injure Beth but judging from her moans of pleasure, his kissing was doing something right. He guessed it was just human nature. "This alright?" he questioned. He had to make sure she was okay with everything. He'd never push her into doing something she didn't want. He had to be gentle with her because she was precious. "Yes" she breathed out. "More than alright" she panted again as her hands explored his back and chest. Daryl smirked. "We've gotta get up though. We've got all the shit from last night to deal with." he told her. Beth groaned as she sat up against the headboard. "I know. I just wish for once things could be alright. What happened with Pete...with Reg...it shouldn't have been that way." she said sadly. "I'm glad the prick's dead." Daryl said matter-of-factly. "He'd been beating on his wife and he hit you. That's the worst kind of man." Daryl said sternly.

Beth knew that Daryl's view on the matter came from his own abusive past but he was right. No one should ever be a monster like what Pete was. "He wasn't a man. He was a monster...a coward. He dug his own grave I guess." Beth replied. "Damn right he did. What he was doing to his wife wasn't right but the minute he laid a hand on ya...I would've killed him anyway. I'll always protect ya sweetheart. Always." Daryl vowed. Beth smirked to herself. "I know you will...is that my new name by the way?" Beth asked out of sudden curiosity. Daryl's face reddened as he turned away to sit on the edge of the bed. "If ya want it to be. Figured you're my girl now so ya'd want me to call ya something nice like that." Daryl said softly. Beth giggled. "Of course I want it to be my name. It came from your heart. That's all that matters." she said. Daryl just nodded. God he loved her so much.

"We need to find Rick. See what happened after we left. The guy that was with me and Aaron? Morgan? He's the one who helped Rick when all this shit first went down. I trust him." Daryl told her as he made his way to the bathroom to get dressed. Beth was up and getting dressed as well. "Alright. I trust your judgement. I just hope after last night everything can get settled again. Then maybe we can breathe for a minute." Beth responded with a tinge of hope in her voice. "I don't know about that. Me and Aaron...we found some things. There's someone out there. They're close to Alexandria. They're marking the walkers with a 'W' on the forehead. I don't know what their agenda is...but it ain't good." Daryl told her. Beth was sitting on the bed again as she took in his words. "You think they're gonna try and attack us?" Beth asked. "I don't know. Like I said, I don't know what they're really about. The incident with the van? It was a trap. They'd rigged these trucks up to spill the walkers out when we tried to open them. That's how we got surrounded. But that ain't all..." he trailed off. Beth could tell he was struggling to tell her these things. It must've been bad. "We found this girl. She was tied up naked to a tree. She'd been gutted. The geeks had torn her apart. She had one of the marks too. They'd done it to her Beth. It was almost like they were proud of it." Daryl rasped out. Beth studied his weary face. She knew seeing the woman had a profound affect on Daryl but she wasn't exactly sure as to why.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Daryl who continued his story. "When I saw her...all I could think about was you. That could've been you they'd strung up like that. I can't let that happen. I WILL protect ya...with everything I've got. I swear it to ya." Daryl said as he came out of the bathroom. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll protect each other. We'll figure something out and we'll handle this just like we have everything else. Alright?" she asked. Daryl nodded. "I can't let nothing happen to ya though. If anything ever happened to ya Beth...it'd kill me. You're my life now and I'm gonna take care of ya." Daryl told her. Beth smiled at him. "The same goes for me too. You have no idea how much I love you Daryl." she said as she kissed his jaw and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love ya too sweetheart. So damn much." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. They both made their way out of the bedroom hand-in-hand to face whatever horrors might await them. However they both knew that they could face and overcome anything so long as they were together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Something Bad

Beth and Daryl found Rick downstairs feeding Judith her breakfast. Judith immediately began squealing and reaching for Beth. "Hey baby girl." Beth cooed to her as Rick easily offered Judith to her. "Thank God maybe you can at least get some of the food in her mouth." Rick chuckled. "You're in a good mood all things considered." Daryl observed. "Yeah I am. Deanna...she gave me control of Alexandria." Beth and Daryl both just stared. "Morgan...I can't believe you found him. We spent all night just talking. He sure gave me a head check." Rick told them. "He's one of the good ones." Daryl said. Beth smiled tenderly at Daryl. He'd come so far since the prison. "Yeah he is. Anyways Michonne is still going to be my constable but Daryl I want you to be one too. I know you'll go on runs with Aaron but I need you to help me out too. Now that these people have had a wake up call we can start really fortifying this place." Rick said. Daryl nodded. "Alright. The first thing we need to do is weapons training. These people can't stay helpless forever." Daryl replied. "You're right." Rick heavily exhaled. "Aaron said there's danger close by?" he inquired. "Yeah and it ain't good." Daryl responded.

Beth listened to Daryl tell Rick about the group lurking outside the walls. Judith had finished her breakfast and was now sleeping soundly as Beth rocked her in her arms. Beth's job was to protect her family and she'd do whatever it took. She was pulled from her thoughts when Rick left and Daryl came to her. "We're gonna start the weapons training today. Take some groups just outside the walls and see what they can do." Daryl told her. Beth nodded. "What happens when they come?" Beth asked. Daryl shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever happens...we kill. That's the game plan. We don't hesitate and we don't try to negotiate. If the threat appears we fight and we kill. It's that simple." Daryl said. Beth agreed. She didn't relish in killing but she knew that in this world it was a necessary evil and somehow she was okay with that.

After what happened with The Governor, Joe's group, Terminus, Grady Memorial, and now this new threat, she knew that sheer brutality was the way it had to be. No more games. "Just be safe out there." Beth told him as she leaned up to kiss him again. With every kiss it was getting harder and harder to stop there. There was a tingle in her belly just thinking about what would come next. "Ya know I will be. Ya be safe too. Have fun with the kids. They need a strong woman guiding them." Daryl told her with pride in his voice. Beth smiled at him. "I'll be safe. I'll see you tonight." she said. Daryl kissed her forehead as he left too. Beth got Judith ready to go stay with Maggie until Carl got out of school. As she made her way to the school after dropping Judith off, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Something bad was coming and she needed to be prepared for it. Just so long as nothing happened to Daryl she knew she could withstand anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: He Would Die For Her

When Daryl returned that night, Beth was already asleep. He didn't blame her. The gun training had taken a lot longer than he thought it would but at least it was progress. Daryl knew what was coming. The plan was in motion. Sasha and Rosita were to be their sniper lookouts. The minute they saw danger they were to radio over to Michonne and a squad that consisted of Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Tara, Morgan, and Beth who were to stand down anyone who might try to penetrate the walls. Several Alexandrians including Aaron and Deanna were to be the squad's reinforcement. Truth be told Daryl still didn't trust these new people except Aaron. He was especially wary of them considering the incident on Glenn's supply run which resulted in Noah's death. Deanna was still grieving those losses and Rick took the opportunity to stress that much worse could happen. 'Shoot to kill' is the term Rick had used and rightly so. Daryl was determined to keep his family, and especially Beth, safe.

He crawled into bed with Beth who didn't wake up but immediately turned to snuggle into his side and chest. She let out a contented sigh and Daryl decided to let her rest. He could tell her the plan in the morning. He gently pushed her hair back and kissed her temple. He took this quite time to truly reflect on how much Beth meant to him. She was his entire world. Daryl had promised her that he wouldn't put himself in harm's way anymore and he meant it. However if it meant Beth would be protected, Daryl knew he'd gladly sacrifice himself for her. He would die for her. It was that simple. Daryl leaned down and kissed her still-healing cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love ya." he rasped out to her. He let himself drift off to sleep cradling Beth in his arms. He was hoping and praying that this new threat wouldn't take away the best thing that had ever happened to him. He'd die before he let that happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Wolves

Turns out the savages attacked later on that night. Daryl had only been asleep a few hours before him and Beth were awakened by Rick. Daryl quickly filled Beth in on what was going to happen. "Ya stand behind me! Ya hear? Don't ya do nothing to get yourself killed!" Daryl had begged her. Beth simply nodded. "I promise." she assured him.

Everyone lined up just inside the gate. Sasha and Rosita were ready to pick them off. Beth gripped her gun as she took her place slightly behind Daryl who held a rifle up and ready with his crossbow slung across his back. A group of about thirty people joined up behind them all with their weapons ready. Just then a banging knock resounded on the gate. "Little pigs! Little pigs! Let us come in!" a menacing voice called from outside. Rick didn't have a chance to respond as several men began topping the gate. Sasha and Rosita began shooting.

Suddenly there was noise from the backside of the wall. They had surrounded them. The men began filtering into the safe zone as all out war broke loose. Rick's group was taking out as many as they could. A few of the Alexandrians were shot in the crossfire. Beth lost sight of Daryl in the chaos. She had to get to the house and make sure Carl and Judith were safe.

Just then a truck busted through the gate. Everyone froze. The driver got out and yelled "The Wolves are here! We want what you have!" With that chilling statement, he released a truck full of walkers. All of them had the 'W' carved onto their forehead. It all made sense to Beth. The Wolves were using these walkers as an army. Suddenly Daryl was on her after shooting the driver. "Go to tha house now! Take Carl and Judith and lock yourselves in the upstairs attic! Do not come down until I come get ya!" He turned to leave but Beth grabbed his arm. "I'm not leaving you Daryl! I can't leave you please!" she pleaded with him. Daryl eyed her for a moment and his resolve crumpled. He could see the prospect of being separated was making her panic. "Stay behind me!" he growled as they both made their way into the fight. Several times Daryl had shoved Beth behind him when the war got to be too intense.

Rick's squad was shooting every walker and Wolf that came across their path. Eventually all The Wolves were dead but more walkers just kept coming. The noise had attracted them. It reminded Rick of when the fence broke at the prison. Everyone was lined up like a firing squad killing the walkers as they came. They were just running out of ammo as the last of the herd came. They'd been fighting for hours but thankfully no one from Rick's family had been hurt. When the last walker fell, everyone stood silent just trying to compose themselves. Daryl felt relieved. The Wolves would've taken this place if they hadn't of been ready. Everyone immediately set about cleaning up the mess. Abraham started rebuilding the gate as Beth hugged Daryl tightly and sobbed. He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Come on. I'll take ya to the house." he told her.

As they made their way to the house, a noise caught their attention. A lone Wolf emerged from the bushes with a devious grin on his face. Daryl raised his crossbow to take him out but the other man was faster. He raised his pistol and pointed it at Beth's head. "Not another move bowman. You know all these people you've killed today? They was my family. We could've had this place if it wasn't for you!" he screamed. Daryl kept his crossbow trained on the man as he slowly went to step in front of Beth. The man raised another gun in his other hand and trained it on Daryl. "I don't think so. Now lower your weapon or your little pussy gets it!" he seethed out. Daryl stiffened but did as he was told. "Now then. Blondie you're gonna come to me now and we're gonna have us a little fun." he chuckled as he eyed Beth hungrily. Beth hesitated and caught Daryl's eye. He was livid and Beth knew he was trying to formulate a plan. The Wolf saw her hesitation and cocked his gun that was pointed at Daryl. "Don't make me kill him!" he raged. Beth whimpered and then lowered her head as she made her way to The Wolf.

Rick and the others had noticed Daryl and Beth's absence and were making their way to find them. Just then they found them both being held at gunpoint by a Wolf that had somehow escaped the execution. Beth was walking toward him. "Hold up!" Rick yelled. Everyone froze. "You ain't doing this." Rick said. He raised his pistol and shot the gun that was pointed at Daryl out of The Wolf's hand. Daryl took the opportunity to try and grab his crossbow. The Wolf only took a minute to recover before he stopped everyone in their tracks by raising the remaining gun on Beth again. He began laughing. Beth stood completely still and Daryl could tell she was going into shock. "I do believe I am doing this." he said and with that he pulled the trigger. "No!" she heard Daryl roar as she braced herself for the bullet but it never came. Another gunshot echoed out as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. She heard a shuffling in front of her and she felt like she was in a haze. She couldn't focus on anything and felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Bethy. Bethy look at me." Maggie was pleading with her. Beth finally opened her eyes to look at Maggie who was crying. "Bethy he needs you." Maggie said. "What?" Beth asked as the fog wore off and suddenly she could hear clearly again. She looked past Maggie and saw the dead Wolf lying in the bushes. Then she saw the sight that made her heart drop. Rick, Glenn, and Michonne were all gathered around Daryl who lay on the ground. He was coughing and there was blood pouring out from his side. He'd jumped in front of the bullet meant for Beth. The adrenaline kicked in and she flew to Daryl's side. She was crying hysterically. "Daryl! Daryl look at me!" she begged. He coughed a few more times and Beth could tell he struggling to breathe. His eyes focused on Beth. "Hey sweetheart..." he whispered out to her in a hoarse voice. Beth took his hand. "Why did you have to do it?" Beth cried. Daryl gave her a sad small. "I love ya Beth." was all he could rasp out before another coughing fit overtook him. This time blood came from his mouth. His eyes were beginning to droop and Beth knew this was it. His grip on her hand was faltering. "You're the...best thing that...ever happened to me..." Daryl choked out to her. His breathing was becoming more labored and his eyes were sliding shut.

Rick and Glenn were trying to stop the bleeding as Abraham came over with a gurney. "Daryl please hang on! Please! I can't do this without you!" Beth cried but Daryl didn't respond. He had passed out. Maggie struggled to pull Beth off Daryl as the others hoisted him up onto the gurney board to carry him to the clinic. Beth was sobbing hysterically and crying out Daryl's name. She collapsed in grief onto the ground. Michonne came and took her by the arm as Maggie got her other to help her to the clinic as well. "He's strong Beth. He'll be alright." Michonne assured her. Beth couldn't respond. Daryl had taken the bullet that was meant for her. He was dying and she was powerless to stop it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Beth's Vigil

It had been four days since Daryl was shot and Beth hadn't left his bedside. Rosita had done the best she could to retrieve the bullet which had grazed Daryl's lung causing it to collapse. It was a small miracle that they now had the resources to hook Daryl up to a ventilator and give his lung time to re-inflate and heal. Rosita had given him an IV drip of fluids and morphine along with a blood transfusion but he still hadn't regained consciousness. Rosita said he was in a coma due to the shock and sudden loss of blood. If he didn't wake up soon, they'd have to insert a feeding tube. Rick had explained that he tried to give Daryl an opening to retrieve his crossbow when he shot one of the guns from The Wolf's hand but they weren't prepared for him recovering so quickly. Rick said that as soon as the gun was pointed at Beth again, Daryl was on the move to shield her with his body. It all happened so fast. Beth assured Rick that she didn't blame him. He was only trying to help. She blamed herself. She shouldn't have had a panic attack. It was a moment of weakness and Daryl had paid the price.

Beth sat beside Daryl holding his hand. The only sounds were the beeping of his heart monitor and the whooshing sound of the ventilator each time it filled his lungs with oxygen. Rosita had asked Beth if she wanted to take him off the machine to see if he could breathe on his own but Beth didn't want to take that chance yet. His lung had only re-inflated the previous day and she wanted to give it more time to get stronger. Most of all she just wanted Daryl to wake up. She hadn't ate anything or hardly slept a wink since he was brought in. She felt sick. If Daryl died...Beth knew she'd die too. She loved him too much and she couldn't live without him. He was the world to her.

Beth was pulled from her dazed thoughts by Rosita who came in to check Daryl's blood pressure again. Beth watched as Rosita made a face of worried disapproval. "His blood pressure just keeps getting higher. He's almost at a stroke level now." Rosita said sadly. Beth's heart dropped and she shook her head. "He's gotta pull through this." she said. Rosita looked at her in disbelief. "Beth...if he has a stroke it could cause severe brain damage. We don't have the means to deal with something like that anymore. Now it's time to face reality. We need to take him off the ventilator and let nature take its course." Rosita told her. "No." Beth told her firmly while standing up. "You don't understand what he means to me! If he has a stroke and it messes up his brain...then I'll push him around in a wheelchair for the rest of his life! But he can't die! He can't...he has to live..." Beth sobbed. Rosita heavily exhaled in defeat. "I'll be back in an hour to change out his IV. Tomorrow if he's still in a coma, I'll have to put him on a feeding tube as well." she told Beth as she left.

Beth was trembling as she collapsed by his bedside and took his hand again. She placed a tearful kiss on his hand as she pushed his hair back out of his closed eyes. She'd give anything to see those beautiful blue eyes open up again. "Daryl? I don't know if you can hear me...but I need you to come back to me. I love you Daryl. I love you so much. Please come back to me. Please." she sobbed as she lowered her head on the side of the bed.

She must have dozed off because she awoke to Maggie and Michonne coming in. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "How's he doing?" Maggie asked. "Not so good. His blood pressure is too high and he won't wake up. Rosita said he could have a stroke if his blood pressure doesn't come down soon." Beth muttered to them. Maggie looked at her sister's forlorn face. Beth was still wearing the clothes from the day Daryl was shot which were now stained with his blood. Her hair was a greasy, matted mess. Her face was gaunt and ashen with prominent dark circles under her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bethy." Maggie whispered to her. "Beth you've got to eat something and you need to rest. Daryl wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." Michonne said. "I'm not leaving him. What if he wakes up for a minute and I'm not here? I'll be fine." Beth said never taking her concerned eyes off Daryl. Michonne sighed and looked at Maggie. "I've got to get back. I'll check up with you later." she told Maggie. Maggie nodded her head. "Thank you." she told Michonne as she left.

Maggie sat down on the other side of Daryl's bed. She knew that if Daryl died then Beth would die too. Just looking at how broken her sister was now made Maggie's heart break. She looked at Daryl's pale form and she felt such respect and gratitude for him. The man lying comatose in this bed had willingly put himself in this position because he loved her sister. Maggie was grateful that Beth had found someone to love her like that. If anyone deserved to be loved, it was sweet Beth. If Daryl could make it through this, Maggie would be forever in his debt. But Maggie also knew that Beth's heart was broken because of Daryl's sacrifice and Maggie knew that Daryl wouldn't want it to be in vain. He'd want Beth to endure and live even if he didn't.

"Beth you need to listen to me and you need to be realistic. Odds are Daryl is gonna die and if he does...it'll be for you. When that time comes, you have to be strong. You can't let his sacrifice be for nothing. He did this so you could live. He loves you more than his own life and if you just give up then what he did would be in vain. He wouldn't want that. It'd destroy him if he knew how you're torturing yourself right now. You've gotta be strong Bethy. No matter what happens. For Daryl you have to be strong. It's what he would want." Maggie told her with her voice breaking. Beth's head was bowed as the tears slipped silently down her cheeks. "I know he'll probably die Maggie. But I'm having faith that God won't do that to me or to him. I've just found him and now I'm gonna lose him? I can't believe that's God's will." Beth cried. "I am strong. And if God should decide to take Daryl..." she choked on a sob before continuing. "...then I'll have to accept that. My heart won't ever heal but I'll continue to fight...for him." Beth said. Maggie nodded. "I love you Beth. I have to get back to work. Come get me if anything should happen." Maggie said. Beth just nodded. She was too exhausted to do much else.

Once she was alone again with Daryl, Beth leaned up to kiss him on the forehead being careful of his breathing tube. "I'm right here Daryl. Anytime you want to come back...I'm right here waiting." Beth murmured to him. She continued to watch the rise and fall of his chest with each pump of oxygen from the ventilator. She silently cried as she lowered her head to Daryl's side again. She was in agony. "Please don't leave me. Please...I love you so much. I need you. Please don't leave me." Beth begged of him as she drifted off into a broken, restless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: I'll Always Come Back To Ya

Later that night after everyone had went to bed, Beth continued her vigil at Daryl's bedside. Her eyes were aching and raw from crying so much and she felt like she was about to collapse. Rosita had checked his blood pressure one last time for the night and thankfully it was dropping back down into the normal range. It was a good sign. He just needed to wake up. She let go of Daryl's hand to stand up and stretch her aching back. She paced the room for a bit before resuming her spot at Daryl's side. Slowly she lowered her head to his chest being careful of his breathing tube and heart monitor. She placed her ear over his heart and she could hear it beating. For the first time since Daryl was shot, Beth smiled. His heart beat was strong. His heart monitor had kept a steady rhythm the entire time and it was the only thing that kept Beth from completely loosing it. As long as his heart was beating, she could keep the faith that he'd make it through.

Beth choked on a sob as she nuzzled her head further into his chest. She tenderly wrapped her arms around his middle and gingerly eased herself down onto the side of the bed. She just needed to be closer to him. She needed to feel the rise and fall of his chest and hear his actual heart beating. "Daryl please..." she began pleading to him for what felt like the millionth time. "I need you to wake up. Please...please wake up for me." she sobbed.

She was just beginning to drift off to sleep on his chest when she felt a feather-light touch to her cheek. She quickly raised her head to look at Daryl's face. His brow was furrowed and she could see his eyes moving beneath his lids. "Daryl? Daryl can you hear me?" she asked with hope in her voice. His right hand twitched and lifted up as if searching for hers. Beth took it immediately and she felt him squeeze her hand back. "Daryl I'm here. I'm right here. Open your eyes for me." she urged. She could see him fighting to open his eyes and his grip on her hand was getting stronger. "Please Daryl. I need you to come back." she cried.

His eyes fluttered a few more times before they finally opened. Beth released a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding. "Daryl?" she asked. He blinked a few more times before his blue eyes focused on her and she could see the tenderness in them as they softened at the sight of her. "Hey baby" she breathed out to him. He squeezed her hand as if to reassure her. He was back. Beth released a breathy chuckle as she continued to cry. "I knew you'd come back." she whispered caressing his cheek. "Thank you God" she muttered as she lowered her head to his chest again and began sobbing happy tears.

His arms came up around her. She lifted her head and began peppering his face and neck with kisses. She wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips but his breathing tube prevented that. His hand came up to stroke her cheek while imploring her with his eyes. Beth nodded at him. "I'm alright Daryl...but you scared me to death." she said. Daryl's brow furrowed and she knew his breathing tube was beginning to agitate him now that he was conscious. She gave a bittersweet chuckle. "You needed it to breathe. You've been in a coma for almost five days." she said lowering her head. Daryl lifted her chin to look at him again. "You want it out don't you?" she observed. Daryl nodded. "Hang on. I'll get Rosita to take it out." she said as she left the room.

Beth was back a few minutes later with Rosita. "Daryl! It's good to see you awake! We thought there for a minute you were gonna leave us." Rosita told him. Beth stood back as Rosita came around and slowly unhooked the larger blue tube from his mouth that lead into the ventilator. The smaller white tube remained down his throat. "Alright Daryl. I need you to take a deep breath when I say. Then I need you to exhale as I extract the tube. Can you do that?" Rosita asked. Daryl nodded again. His hand reached out for Beth and she was immediately at his side. "Ok Daryl. Inhale...and now I need you to blow...blow...blow." Rosita instructed him as she slowly pulled the tube from his throat. Daryl was making a gagging sound and the minute the tube was free he began coughing and gasping for air. Beth stood back again terrified that he wouldn't be able to breathe on his own as the tremors wracked his body. Rosita let the coughing subside a bit before she lifted a cup of water to his lips so he could drink. Daryl greedily drank and the coughing convulsions slowed as he began to heavily pant. "Can you breathe alright?" Rosita asked. Daryl continued to gasp for air but nodded. "Can you speak yet? Your throat is gonna be really sore for the next few days." Daryl nodded again with his eyes shut. His breathing was still labored. "Beth..." he rasped out in a hoarse whisper and Beth's heart melted. His first word was her name. "I'm right here Daryl. I'm right here." she said coming to his side again and taking his hand.

Daryl opened his eyes and looked up at Beth in complete adoration. "Hey sweetheart..." he whispered again. Beth chuckled as the tears streamed down her face. "Hey yourself." she replied. Rosita took the opportunity to excuse herself and give them some time alone before letting the others know that Daryl was awake from the coma and breathing on his own. It truly was a miracle. Beth quietly thanked her as she left. Beth sat down in the chair by Daryl's side again as she continued to cradle his hand over her heart. "Are ya alright?" Daryl rasped out. Beth nodded. "I am now. But I was so scared. You were dying and you came so close...I almost lost you. Why'd you have to do that?" she asked. "You know." Daryl replied. "If I hadn't of took the bullet it'd be you lying in this bed or worse. I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather it be me than you." Daryl said. Beth shook her head. "I know you want to protect me. But you've got to understand that I can't live without you. You die...I die." Beth said. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop. Ya can't think like that." he sighed. "Beth...I'm getting to be an old man. I ain't gonna be around for as long as ya deserve. That's why I need ya to promise me that you'll survive. No matter what happens to me sweetheart I gotta know that you'll be alright." Daryl begged. Beth shook her head. "You know I told myself while you were in the coma that if you died, I'd endure for you. So I'll try. None of this means anything without you but I'll keep on fighting...even if you do leave me..." Beth said her voice breaking. "Alright." Daryl whispered. "But you've gotta promise me the same thing Daryl. If something happens to me you've got to carry on too. For me...I need you to do that." Beth finished. Daryl shook his head as tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Sweetheart I can't even imagine something happening to you. You're my whole life and that's why I did what I did. But if it ever happens..." Daryl's voice broke before he continued. "...I won't give up. Ya got my word." he vowed. "Thank you" Beth said as she leaned up to give him a proper kiss on his lips.

The kiss breathed new life into her. It was like he was her own personal drug and there was no escaping her addiction. Thankfully Daryl was an addiction that she didn't want to ever quit. The kiss broke and they both just stared at each other. Beth gently stroked Daryl's graying beard. "I missed you, you know." Beth said smirking. Daryl chuckled. "Can't get enough of me can ya girl?" he teased. Beth giggled but then became serious again. "No. I'll never get enough of you." she said. Daryl brought his hand up and began to trace the circles under her eyes with his thumb. His gaze grew concerned. "Ya look so tired." he whispered. Beth gave him a small smile. "Well I am tired. I never left your side. I couldn't...not until you came back to me. Everyone else doubted that you'd make it." she said with a trembling voice looking away. "Hey. I'll always come back to ya. Always sweetheart. I love ya so damn much Beth and I meant what I said. Ya really are the best thing that ever happened to me." he said with his voice breaking. Beth couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. She kissed him again as she whispered against his lips "I love you too Daryl. You're everything to me. You're everything." Then she began kissing him all over his face again. Daryl was too overcome with emotion to respond. Beth crawled completely into the bed being careful not to jostle his injured side. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms as she rested her head over his heart. They were both breathing heavy sighs of relief as they clung to each other. "Get some rest sweetheart. I'm here now. I'm here and I ain't leaving ya like that ever again." Daryl rasped. Beth just snuggled closer to him while relishing the feeling of being in his arms again. "I love you Daryl." she murmured before peaceful sleep finally overtook her. "I love ya too Beth. More than my own life. Everything I do is for you." Daryl whispered before he too succumbed to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: She's My Light

Daryl awoke a few hours later to the sunrise and rain falling heavily outside the window. He stretched slightly favoring his injured side and looked down to see Beth still clinging tightly to his chest. Daryl smiled to himself. There was no way he was going to wake her up. She still looked so tired and he desperately wanted her to rest. His grip tightened around her as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her temple. She was the most precious thing to him.

As Daryl continued to cradle Beth, he yawned and knew that he really shouldn't be so sleepy. However the IV in his hand was still pumping the morphine into him and he knew that he'd just have to deal with it until he got a chance to have Rosita remove it too along with his heart monitor which was still steadily beeping. Daryl was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and Rick and Michonne stepped in. Daryl gave them both a small smirk. "Well Dixon...it's nice to see you decided to join us again." Michonne said in a hushed tone careful not to wake Beth. Daryl chuckled. "Yeah well. Ya do what ya gotta do, right?" Daryl said. "Yeah I guess that's right." Michonne replied. "But don't ever do it again. You scared everyone to death...especially Beth." she said nodding towards the sleeping blonde curled up in Daryl's arms. Daryl's heart clenched and he simply nodded. He hated the fact that he'd worried her but he had to keep her safe. "Just trying to protect her is all." he said softly. Daryl looked at Rick who had yet to say anything. He was looking at Beth with slight trepidation in his eyes and Daryl knew they needed to talk. Michonne seemed to read their minds as she gave Daryl one last smile and then excused herself.

Rick waited until she was out the door before he took a seat in the chair by Daryl's bedside. "It really is good to have you back Daryl. You mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to all of us" Rick said looking pointedly at Beth. Daryl nodded. "You're my brother too. I just want ya to know that. I know I didn't say it back at first but...you've been more of a brother than Merle ever was." Daryl told him. Rick released a breathy chuckle. "Who would've figured huh? We didn't exactly hit it off at the start." Rick laughed. "Nah. Sure as Hell didn't." Daryl agreed smirking. It fell silent between them for a few moments before Rick stood up and cleared his throat. "Daryl...I don't know how to say this but...we need to talk about Beth." Rick said. Daryl took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. "Look...I know I'm an old man and I ain't good enough for her but...I love her Rick. I love her so damn much. She's my light. She's...she's everything." Rick looked at him stunned. Daryl honestly thought that he didn't approve of the relationship and that's why he wanted to talk. He was so wrong. "Daryl...no that's not what I wanted to talk about." Rick assured him. "I know you love her. I knew the minute you ran to her after you thought she died at Terminus. And then when we found her in that hospital and she was hurt...it broke you. It was the first time I saw you cry and I knew. The way you look at her...like a blind man who's seeing for the first time." Rick said. "I don't have a problem with y'all being together and neither would Herschel. You're a good man Daryl. Herschel respected you and he'd trust you with Beth." Rick continued. Daryl swallowed hard and winced when he was reminded of his sore throat thanks to his breathing tube. However Rick's words touched his heart. He'd never had more respect for anyone than Herschel Greene and hearing Rick, his brother, banish his feelings of doubt by saying that Herschel would've given them his blessing meant everything to Daryl. "Thanks man." Daryl rasped out.

Rick simply nodded. "Don't know how Maggie'll feel about us being official though." Daryl joked trying to lighten the mood. "She approves too Daryl. After she saw what you did, how you were willing to die for Beth, she's grateful for it and she's grateful that Beth has someone who loves her like you do." Rick said. "I do love her and I'd do it again. In a heartbeat I'd do it again." Daryl said firmly. "I know you would and that's what we need to talk about." Rick said. Daryl's ears perked up. He was curious to hear where this was going. "When you were shot...it destroyed her Daryl. If you would've died, she'd have followed you. It might not be deliberate like back at the farm...but she'd grieve herself to death. She worships you Daryl. She wasn't eating and she wasn't sleeping. She never left your side despite the fact that she was making herself sick...she never gave up hope when everyone else had. When Rosita told us that you were in a coma and probably wouldn't make it...she just collapsed on the floor crying out in...wails of agony. I'll never forget those sounds." Rick said softly as he gazed out the window deep in thought.

Daryl's heart broke and he felt sick himself. He knew it hurt Beth but he didn't have any idea it had been that bad. "She really took it hard huh?" Daryl whispered. "Yeah she did. It killed her Daryl. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I know you want to protect her and if that meant sacrificing your life you'd do it. But she doesn't WANT that sacrifice. Not if it means loosing you." Rick said. Daryl took a second to contemplate what Rick was saying. "She promised me she'd live for me. If something happens to me she said she'd try. I told her the same if something happens to her." Daryl said with a shaky voice. Rick sighed. "Yeah. I'd say you'd both try to keep that promise but I've never seen anyone love like y'all do. Without each other...neither of you could make it anymore." Rick said giving a bittersweet smile. "It's not like me and Lori. I mean sure I loved her but...not like you love Beth." he continued.

Daryl was staring at Beth letting the conviction of what Rick said wash over him. He was right. "She's my light...my life. I ain't never had shit before. No one ever loved me. No one ever cared. It was always me against the world. Then shit went down. The dead started walking again. Me and Merle found the group at the quarry. He planned to rob the camp. I didn't agree with it but like the nobody I am ...I was gonna follow his lead. We never got a chance though. Merle went on that run with Glenn and the others then you showed up...the rest is history I guess." Daryl confessed ashamedly. Rick chuckled. "That's in the past Daryl. You're my brother now. You're a good man. You ARE somebody and you've got a good girl there who loves you." Rick said. Daryl swallowed again. "She's my world Rick. I don't deserve her but for some reason she loves me too. I'm gonna do my best to do right by her. She saved me. She saves me everyday." Daryl replied gruffly. "I know. I just wanted you know that if something happens to you, Beth doesn't want a life without you. You don't want a life without Beth. Now that's just how it is. You need to be more careful and take better care of yourself now. She needs you." Rick said. Daryl nodded accepting his words. "I heard her, ya know? When I was in the coma right before I woke up...it was like I was asleep but I was aware of her being there. I heard her voice...begging me to come back to her. As hard as it was to fight my way out of it, I had to come back. It was her. The light to my darkness guiding me home. I need her too." Daryl murmured so low that Rick almost didn't hear him.

They were silent for a few more moments before Daryl released a breathy chuckle. "That's cheesy as Hell." he laughed. Rick smirked. "Maybe just a bit." he agreed. Daryl turned serious again. "It's true though. When I do die...I need ya to look after her. Take care of her for me. You're the only one I trust to do it. You and Michonne." Daryl requested. "Daryl I told you..." Rick started but Daryl cut him off. "I know what ya told me...but there ain't no way I'm letting her go before me. She's gotta live." Daryl said with his voice breaking. Rick knew that whoever went first, the other would shortly follow. No matter how many promises they made to each other, there was too much love and devotion between them. Beth and Daryl's souls were so connected that even death could never sever that bond. Rick simply nodded. "I'll take care of her." he assured him. Daryl relaxed accepting Rick's promise. "Thank you." he said.

"I've gotta get to work. Remember what I said though." Rick told him as he made to leave. Daryl simply nodded. "I'm sure the others will be by to visit once they know you're awake. Seeing as how you're so talkative now." Rick teased. Daryl chuckled. "Yeah. I'm just a social butterfly." he deadpanned. Rick laughed. "I'll see ya. I'm glad you're okay." he said. "Rick?" Daryl called out before he could exit. Rick turned to give him a questioning look. "I really meant it. Thank you...for everything." Daryl rasped. Rick felt a lump in his throat as he recognized the full meaning of Daryl's words. Not only was he thanking him for promising to take care of Beth, but he was also thanking him for being a friend, a brother, a partner, a leader, and for giving Daryl what he'd never had before the world fell - a family that loved him and appreciated him. Rick gave him small smile. "You're welcome Daryl." Daryl nodded as he left. He tightened his hold on Beth who had somehow managed to sleep through Rick's entire visit. She was still clinging to him and Daryl wouldn't have it any other way. "I love ya sweetheart." Daryl whispered to her as he laid back to doze. Finally, he'd found his angel to silence his demons.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A Note

This a note to all my readers thanking everyone again for their continued love and support. I know where I want this story to go and if you've read any of my other writings you probably know what direction it's headed in too. But thank you once again for following, liking, favoriting, and reviewing this story. It truly means the world to me and I'm forever grateful. Chapter seventeen should be up shortly and I think you guys are really going to enjoy it! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Dance

It took Daryl a few more days before he was finally well enough to leave the clinic. He still had trouble walking on his own due to the pain in his side that would travel down to his hip with each step. Beth was always right there offering him her shoulder to lean on. Today though, he was finally going back to their little room in Rick's house and he couldn't be happier.

The last few days had been a blur. In between his therapy sessions to help him regain his strength, the group came and went in a hustle and bustle during the long days Daryl had been laid up at the clinic. He hated the attention and he hated being so useless. However every time he'd look at Beth, who was safe and alive, he knew he'd made the right choice. Like he told Rick, he'd do it again in a second even if it killed him the next time. No matter how badly he knew his dying would hurt Beth, he was incapable of allowing her to be in harm's way. He would keep her safe no matter what.

Maggie had paid Daryl a visit while Beth was asleep one night and he felt honored that the eldest Greene girl had so much respect for him. Maggie had tearfully thanked Daryl for saving Beth telling him that she owed him. Daryl had shrugged it off telling Maggie that all he wanted was for Beth to be alright. That's all he was interested in at this point. Maggie had responded by giving him hug to which he froze at first but then awkwardly returned it with an elbow pat. Beth was the only person he was comfortable with when it came to physical contact. That was something he still needed to work on. Beth was changing him. She was making him a better man. He was still Daryl but he was finally reaching his full potential. It just took a little bit of a fire to ignite that spark within himself and he knew that Beth was that fire. She was everything.

Now, as Beth helped Daryl into their bedroom, he was anxious to have these few quite moments where it could just be the two of them. He hadn't had a lot of alone time with her the last few days but now he was ready to fully relish in being with her. Daryl was leaning on Beth for support trying not to put too much of his weight on her as he slowly limped to the bed. She helped him to gently lower himself down before she bent over and lifted his legs and feet into the bed. "Ya know I can do it myself, right? Didn't spend all them hours of therapy for nothing." he joked. Beth just gave him a warm smile as she crawled into the other side of the bed and gently nuzzled herself into his awaiting arms. "I know you can. I know you're strong and you're capable of bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders. That's one of the reasons why I love you. But you don't have to anymore. You don't HAVE to do anything alone ever again." she whispered to him as she traced her hand along his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Daryl didn't know what to say. All of this was still so new to him. Beth was the first person to ever truly show him love and affection. Everyone else had always been so mean and cruel to him that he figured that was all he deserved. He felt like an abused, neglected dog at times with his tail tucked between his legs. He was scared to let anyone get close. But Beth and this group, his family, they had broken down Daryl's walls and allowed him to believe that he was actually worth something. He deserved to be loved. He was still an old redneck who wasn't good enough for Beth but by the grace of God she thought he was good enough so therefore he'd be whatever she needed him to be. He'd do anything for her. He knew that if something ever happened to her that it'd kill him. That pain would be unbearable for him. But it was like that old Garth Brooks song said 'I could've missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance'. Daryl had always liked that song. Merle would've called him a pussy for it but he didn't care. That described how he felt about Beth. He was willing to accept what her dying would do to him because she was worth it. She was his world now.

As Beth continued her gentle exploration of his chest and neck with her hand, Daryl found himself just tenderly gazing at her. In all his life, he never thought he'd find someone to love him like that. Whenever they'd fled the prison together after The Governor's attack, he had no idea just how much the little blonde would come to mean to him. He shuddered to think about how cold he'd been to her those first few days alone. However Beth was strong and persistent. She refused to let him have his pity party. She was the first person to ever really call him out on his bullshit and she broke his walls. He crumbled and allowed Beth to truly see his injured heart. Instead of judging him or ridiculing him though, she'd offered him warmth and kindness. Those two concepts were foreign to Daryl but he was quickly becoming aquatinted with them because of Beth. That night they'd spent talking on the porch of the moonshine still had been one of the best nights of Daryl's life. It was therapeutic because Beth was purging his demons and she didn't even realize it. His heart had broke for her when she shared her dreams for the future that would never come to pass. Then she'd gone and plunged an arrow right through his heart when she told him that she'd be gone someday. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon." is what she'd said to him and that was the moment he knew that his feelings for her were shifting. She was right and he knew it. He couldn't even imagine something ripping her away from him and now that he'd fully allowed her into his heart, there was no turning back. This was it for him. He made a promise to himself right then and there that he'd do everything in his power to see that she got her birthdays and Summer picnics. Now that they were in a place where all that stuff was more possible, Daryl was going to make sure that Beth got her heart's desires. Whatever he had to give, his heart included, it was hers.

Beth had slowed her hand down and her eyes were beginning to droop. Daryl leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She returned the favor with a sleepy smile and kiss to his shoulder. It was silent for a few more moments before Daryl cleared his throat. He had to get something off his chest. "Beth?" he asked quietly. "Hmm?" she returned. "Ya remember that day at the moonshine shack when I said 'I ain't afraid of nothing'?" he asked. Beth had perked up and only nodded in response. "Well that ain't true. I am afraid of something. I'm afraid of something bad happening to you. I'm afraid of loosing you. Ya don't know how much I love ya Beth and I can't live without you anymore." he confessed. Beth's breathing hitched as she just stared at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Sweetheart please don't cry..." Daryl started but Beth cut him off with a kiss. They both put everything they had into the kiss and their bodies were on fire. As the kiss broke Beth nuzzled her head into Daryl's neck. They were both panting heavily. "I love you Daryl. I love you. I know you're afraid. I am too. But it's like Maggie says, we can't be afraid of living. Whatever happens...we'll deal with it. Alright?" she said. Daryl nodded. "Alright." They both continued their cuddling in companionable silence before Beth giggled. "You're a really good kisser, ya know?" Daryl's face reddened as he chuckled. "Yeah?" he asked. "Yeah. You'll be good at the other stuff too." Beth said suggestively. Daryl froze. He hadn't even considered that aspect of his relationship with Beth. It wasn't about that for him. However Beth had needs and if he was being honest with himself, he did too. It had probably been years now since he'd last had a drunken night of sex. True he enjoyed it but it was always a means to an end never meaning anything. What he had with Beth came from his heart and if it never went there with her then he was alright with that. He was hers completely and he would give her whatever she wanted. But he didn't want his first time with Beth to be like his drunken one-night stands though. She was special and deserved to have her first time be special. Shit! That was another thing he hadn't considered either. He had to know exactly what she was thinking and what she wanted before he could proceed with anything.

"Are ya sure ya want that with me?" he managed to choke out. Beth nodded. "Yeah I do. There's no one else I'd rather it be with. Unless...you don't want me like that." she said timidly and Daryl's heart clenched. "Hell yeah I want ya like that. It's just...I ain't the most experienced and I want it to be good for ya." Beth giggled again. "Daryl it'll be with you. Anything with you will be good. Don't worry so much about it. Just let it happen." she assured him. Daryl swallowed hard and then nodded. "Alright. We'll just let it happen. But I gotta know...um...have ya ever...um..." he muttered embarrassed. Beth just laughed again. "No Daryl I've not. I mean I fooled around with Jimmy and Zach but I've never actually done it before. I mean come on I couldn't even allow myself to take a drink let alone do THAT." Beth joked. Daryl chuckled. "I'm corrupting ya girl." he said. Beth shook her head. "Nope. You're giving me life...love...that's what matters." she said kissing him again. When she pulled back she gave him a tender smile. "Even though I'm a virgin I still know how everything works and I want to share that bond with you. If you'll have me." she whispered. Daryl continued to stroke her hair as he nodded. "Yes...but not yet. I'm still healing and we take our time alright? Like ya said, just let it happen. Deal?" he asked. Beth gave him a big smile. "Deal." she agreed as she laid her head back down on his shoulder. Daryl kissed her forehead again as Beth began trailing her fingers through his chest hair. "I love you Daryl." she murmured. Daryl breathed out a sigh of relief. Those words would be his undoing every time. "I love ya too sweetheart." he said. "Please heal up soon so we can have sex." she blurted out. Daryl almost got choked. "What..." but Beth cut him off giggling. "Just keeping you on your toes Mr. Dixon." she said as she drifted off to sleep. Daryl just smirked as he chuckled. This girl would be the death of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: One Little Item

It was a few more weeks before Daryl was fully recovered. His side was still a bit tender but at least he felt like himself. He loved the fact that he could be useful again but he also hated that he was going to have to leave Beth again. He couldn't stand being separated from her for long but him and Aaron needed to go on a run. They needed more ammo and they also needed to make sure the area around Alexandria was secure. The battle with The Wolves was over weeks ago but they had to be sure. Glenn's group had went out a few days earlier and they assured Rick and the others that no one was around. However Daryl had to know for certain. Aaron was anxious to get the run over with so he could get back to Eric and Daryl understood that. He needed to get back to Beth. It wasn't even a matter of wanting for Daryl. It was a need. It was an essential necessity that was now key to Daryl's survival. He needed Beth like he needed air to breathe.

Beth was still coddling him. She didn't want him helping Abraham with the construction, she didn't want him out in the Georgia heat for too long, she wouldn't let him stand for too long, and every day she was taking time off from the school to cook him three meals a day. As much as Daryl got lightheartedly annoyed with her Mother Hen routine, he also cherished it. No one had ever treated him that well. Beth cared. She was the first person in his entire life who was actually concerned with his wellbeing just because she cared. She didn't have an ulterior motive. All Beth had was light and love. Those two things were new to Daryl but his heart softened every time Beth cooked him a meal or begged him not to strain himself.

It wasn't just those things that pulled at Daryl's heart strings though. It was the way she cleaned and bandaged his wound every day. It was the way she had helped him to shower. It was the way she'd burrow herself into his chest every night or the way that she'd lovingly stroke his hair when he'd burrow himself into her chest. It was the way she'd rub his back while kissing his scars. It was the way she always knew what to say to make him believe he was a good man. It was all those small, tender moments of love that got Daryl every time. He was gone forever. His heart and soul belonged to Beth. It was those moments that made his life worth living.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he found Beth bouncing Judith on her hip and humming to herself as she cooked breakfast. He took the quiet moment to just watch her. In the old world, he never would've gotten the chance to have something so good. He had a beautiful girl who genuinely loved him, a family who loved him, and that sweet baby in Beth's arms felt like his own. Judith wasn't Daryl's blood, like the rest of Rick's group wasn't his blood either, but he'd been there helping to raise her from day one. He felt a surge of pride. Daryl had always had a soft spot for kids. Had he not been a redneck piece of trash, he imagined he would've liked to get married and have kids of his own. However he knew he came from a tainted bloodline and he feared that he'd be an abusive bastard like his Dad. His heart clenched at the thought. No! He'd kill himself before he EVER hurt his wife or child. He realized that with Beth, he wanted that. He wanted her to be his wife and be the Mother of his child. In the old world, even though he knew he wasn't good enough, he imagined that maybe he would've courted her after asking Herschel's permission and he would've tried his damnedest to ensure she had everything her heart desired. It was back to those birthdays and Summer picnics she'd talked about. He wanted her to have that.

He knew his thinking wasn't practical for the world nowadays. But you only get one life and Daryl wanted to actually live it with Beth by his side. Beth turned around and jumped slightly when she saw him watching but then her face lit up and she smiled. That smile made him melt. Daryl chuckled. "Did I scare ya?" he teased. Beth laughed. "Nope. I was just fixing everyone some breakfast. Rick and Michonne have already left. You, Carl, and Judith still need to eat though." she said as she turned her attention back to the meat she was frying. Judith began happily babbling and impatiently reaching for Daryl. He eagerly took her from Beth's arms. "Hey Lil Asskicker." he cooed to her. Judith laughed and began tugging at his hair and beard. "You know Rick says not to call her that anymore. She'll start talking soon and he doesn't want her picking up any of Uncle Daryl's bad language." Beth giggled. Daryl just smirked as he playfully bounced Judith in his arms. "This girl's an asskicker through and through. Ain't no shame in her knowing her name." Daryl teased back. Beth just smirked as she continued to cook.

"I gotta talk to ya." Daryl told her becoming serious. "Aaron and me are heading out today. Gonna go look around for supplies and ammo. Gonna make sure there ain't no danger around either." he said. Beth froze and took in his words. She heavily exhaled as she turned to face him. She gave him a small smile. "Ok. We've all got jobs to do and I know you have to do this. Just...please he careful alright? You're not completely healed yet and I don't want you hurting yourself. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Daryl nodded. "I can do that. We'll only be gone a few hours. We should be back before dark." he said. Beth nodded. "Ok. Eat your breakfast before you go. You need your strength." she said as she passed him a plate of food. Daryl handed Judith back to Beth who placed her in the high chair and began feeding her baby carrots. They quickly ate their breakfast in companionable silence before Daryl stood up to dump his now empty plate in the sink. He turned the water on to wash it himself when Beth stopped him. "I can do it."she told him softly. "I know ya can. But I don't want ya to. I want to treat ya good sweetheart. I'm trying my best." he said quietly. Beth gave him a warm smile. "You do treat me good Daryl. You're so good to me. You're so much more than I deserve but you're my man and I want to treat YOU right too." she said softly. "Let me?" she asked as she glided her hand over Daryl's arm sending chills down his spine. Daryl swallowed hard as he moved aside to let her wash the dishes.

He watched her for a second before going to ruffle Judith's hair. He then came back to Beth and gave her a warm kiss. She melted into his embrace as she leaned her head on his chest. "I'll be back soon sweetheart. I promise." he muttered while nuzzling his face into her hair. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. "I'll be waiting." she said. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Daryl pulled away and headed for the door. Carl came down the stairs and stopped before Daryl walked out. "Does Dad know you're leaving?" Carl asked. "Mhmhm. I told him last night. Can ya do me a favor though?" Daryl asked. "Sure." Carl said. "I need ya to keep an eye on Beth for me. Keep her safe until I get back." Daryl told him. Carl laughed. "Beth's strong. She can take care of herself." Carl observed. Daryl gave him a smirk of pride. "I know she's strong. But I want ya to keep an eye on her just the same." Daryl told him. Carl nodded. "Alright. Be careful though Daryl. We need you." Carl told him. "Thanks buddy. Now get on in there. Your food's getting cold." Daryl said. Carl eagerly made his way into the kitchen. Daryl watched as Beth smiled and served him some meat and pancakes. Beth then looked up at Daryl and gave him a tender smile. Daryl's eyes softened as he returned it. With one last lingering look, he made his way outside and to his motorcycle. This run was desperately needed for supplies and security however Daryl only had one little item on his mind. He wanted to get this one thing for Beth and he was praying to God that he'd find the right one.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Mr. Right

Daryl was late and Beth was worried sick. She'd finished up her day at the school and had spent the rest of the evening doing some household chores trying to stay busy. However as the hours creeped by and Daryl still hadn't returned, Beth was getting more and more scared that something had happened to him. She couldn't bear that. She kept telling herself that he was alright but she still felt nauseous.

She made her way upstairs to take a shower and maybe read for awhile. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Daryl was back home safely. As she climbed into the shower, she couldn't help but think about Daryl and how much he'd changed her life. When he was shot, Beth had never been more scared in her life. The ache she felt was unbearable. Daryl was her entire world. When Beth was younger, she would always fantasize about meeting Mr. Right. She imagined him to be tall, tan, and blond. He'd have big blue eyes, white teeth, and a dimpled smile that lit up the room. Beth chuckled to herself. That was pretty much the complete opposite of Daryl. Daryl wasn't tall or overly tan. His hair was shaggy and brown. His face was hard and worn. He had bags under his eyes and his beard was turning gray. He wasn't someone you'd consider classically good-looking. He was handsome to Beth though. She loved his hardened face and the flecks of gray through his beard. She loved his intense blue eyes that felt like they were looking directly into her soul. She loved the bags under those eyes and his crooked nostrils. She loved those rare occasions when he would smile and show his slightly yellowed teeth. Daryl was imperfect but not to Beth. To Beth he was perfect in every way. She smiled to herself. He was HER Daryl and she wouldn't change one thing about him.

It wasn't just his physical features she loved though. She loved his strength and bravery. She loved the fact that on the outside he appeared to be hard but on the inside he was soft. His heart was so tender and kind. He was caring, loyal, and selfless. She loved his dry humor and quick wit. She also loved the fact that despite having suffered a hard, cruel life, Daryl had turned out to be the most loving and gentle person she'd ever met. He was her Mr. Right in every way. As Beth made her way out of the shower, she pondered on what it would've been like to know Daryl before the world fell apart. She imagined him taking her to the movies, holding her hand, and sneaking a few kisses. She saw them riding around the Georgia countryside on his motorcycle, spending lazy afternoons on the lake, and Summer nights underneath the stars. Beth knew they'd probably never be able to have peace like that anymore. She wished that they could do regular things but as long as she was with Daryl, Beth wasn't concerned. Just being with him was enough for her.

As Beth climbed into bed, her wistful thoughts became more serious. Before, Beth saw herself one day becoming a wife and Mother. She imagined a romantic proposal and a big wedding. She saw her future children, Maggie becoming an Aunt, and Herschel becoming a Grandpa. Beth's heart clenched and she stopped her thoughts right there. That wouldn't be happening. They couldn't have those things in this world. Beth picked up her book from the nightstand to try and take her mind off Daryl not being back yet. Something must have happened to them. What if...

Beth's troubled thoughts were interrupted by Daryl who came through the door. Beth had barely made a move to get out of bed before Daryl rushed across the room and crushed her to him. She felt them both heaving out sighs of relief. "What happened to you?" Beth muffled into his shoulder. Daryl chuckled. "Took longer than we thought. Had a few extra supplies to find. We're alright though. No trouble and the area looks secure." Daryl told her before pulling her in for a kiss. Beth eagerly kissed him as she sat up on her knees on the bed. The kiss broke and Daryl stayed standing in front of Beth just stroking her cheek and tenderly gazing into her eyes.

"I missed ya so bad sweetheart." he whispered to her. Beth smiled up at him as she linked her arms around his waist. "I missed you too." she told him. Daryl pulled away and began fumbling with something in his pocket. His face was turning red and his hands were shaking. "I gotcha something." he said. He moved next to the nightstand before clumsily placing a silver object on top of it. He then walked into the bathroom without a word. Beth sat staring at the tiny object speechless. It was a ring. A silver ring with three, emerald-cut diamonds. The one in the center was pretty big and Beth felt her eyes welling up. She turned to the bathroom and found Daryl leaning up against doorway. He was shyly looking at her through the fringe of his hair. "Daryl..." Beth gasped out. Daryl looked down at the floor with his face reddening again. "I wanted ya to have it. I mean...ya don't gotta wear if ya don't want to. I just...I wanted ya to have a ring." he said quietly. Beth gave him a watery smile as she crawled out of bed to take the ring. She looked at it for a moment before crossing the room to Daryl. "I want you to put it on me." she whispered to him. He mutely nodded while chewing on his lip. He shakily took the ring and then placed it on her finger. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Beth inquired. Daryl awkwardly nodded. "I want ya to be my wife Beth." he rasped out. "Ya don't have to if ya don't..." he began but Beth cut him off with a kiss. She was crying as she threw herself into his arms and tightly wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yes! A thousand times yes! I'll be your wife." Beth told him through her laughter and tears. Daryl released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He picked Beth up who wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued her assault on his lips. "I love ya Beth...so damn much. You're it for me sweetheart. My heart ain't ever gonna belong to no one else." he told her. Beth just smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you too Daryl Dixon. You're the only man for me." she said.

Daryl crossed the room and gently laid Beth down in the bed before crawling in himself. She quickly snuggled herself into his arms as he pulled the covers over them both. "I can't wait to tell Maggie!" Beth said excitedly. Daryl just smirked as he kissed her temple. "She actually already knows." he sheepishly admitted. "What?" Beth asked. "I talked to her tonight after we got in. That's one of the reasons why I was so late. I wanted to make sure she was alright with it." he said. "Oh Daryl...when are you gonna realize how good you are?" she asked. Daryl scoffed. "Yeah right." he said. "You are. You're the best man I've ever known. No one has ever been as good to me as you have. You're everything." she said as she kissed the scruff on his jaw. Daryl swallowed hard trying to keep from crying himself. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. He tightened his grip on Beth who was looking at her ring in awe.

"Ya really like it?" Daryl asked. "Mhmhm. It's beautiful." she said. "So what kind of wedding do ya want? I'll do anything ya want me to." Daryl told her. Beth giggled. "Do we even really need one? I mean...you gave me a ring. I consider myself your wife now and I hope you consider yourself my husband. Is there any need to technically make it official? Or as official as you can nowadays." Daryl chuckled. "Nah. I guess you're right." he agreed. "Okay then. I, Beth Greene, promise to always love you, Daryl Dixon. I promise to honor you, cherish you, stand by you, and keep you in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part." Beth vowed. Daryl felt his own eyes welling up. He cleared his throat as he tried to think of what to say. "I, Daryl Dixon, promise to always love you, Beth Greene. I promise to honor ya and keep ya. I promise to give ya anything ya want. I promise to protect ya and take care of ya and always be faithful no matter what, until death do us part." Daryl rasped out with his voice breaking on the last words. Beth gave him a tender smile through her tears. "I guess we're now pronounced husband and wife." Beth whispered. "I may now kiss my bride." Daryl returned as he crashed his lips to hers.

They broke apart and Beth gave his face several more kisses before laying her head on his chest. Daryl wound his arms around her again and he kissed the top of her head. "So are we on our honeymoon now?" Beth teased. Daryl chuckled. "I guess we are. Ya wanna...uh..." he tried. Beth laughed at his shyness and looked up at him. "Not tonight. It's not the right time. We'll know when it comes. Just let it flow right?" Daryl nodded. "Alright. Whatever ya want Beth Dixon." Daryl told her. Beth beamed at the use of her new last name as she hungrily kissed him again. "I love you." she whispered. "I love ya too sweetheart." he gruffly returned. They both settled in and drifted off to sleep the happiest they'd ever been in their entire lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Joined As One

The day after Daryl and Beth's unofficial-official marriage had passed in a blur. Beth was overwhelmed at the outpouring of love they'd received from their family. While Rick and Glenn had went with Daryl to work on the construction with Abe, Maggie and Michonne had spent the afternoon trying to get all the dirty details from Beth about her sex life with Daryl. They were both shocked to learn that Beth and Daryl hadn't been intimate with each other yet. "It's not the right time yet. It'll happen soon but our relationship isn't about that. It's so much more." Beth had explained. Their relationship ran a lot deeper than sexual pleasure although Beth knew that when they did actually consummate their bond, it would be an emotional intimacy combined with the physical.

As Beth made her way to bed that night, she wondered how it would all come about. Would it be a mutual decision? Would she have to make the first move? She knew she more than likely would because Daryl would never force her into anything. They just had to let it flow. They'd both know when the time was right. Beth heard the sound of water running in their bathroom and knew Daryl was still in the shower. He'd gotten filthy, like always, helping with the construction today and his shower was much needed. She'd wait until he got out to take hers. Beth made her way over to the mirror and began to remove her top. She stared at herself in the mirror and felt slightly panicked. Daryl had never seen her without clothes on before and when he did she knew he'd be disappointed. Her breasts weren't large enough and her skin was too pale. Her hips were rather square and she unconsciously brought her hands up to cover her breasts which were still hidden underneath her bra. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized Daryl was out of the shower. She jumped slightly when he slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. His hair was still wet and he was shirtless but he'd already put on his sweatpants. Neither of them said anything as they looked at each other in the mirror. Daryl pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "You're so beautiful." he whispered. Beth's cheeks reddened as she dropped her head. "Stop." she said sheepishly. "Hey...you're beautiful." Daryl said as he turned her in his arms to kiss the scars on her forehead and cheek. Beth's breathing hitched as he then bowed his head to kiss her breastbone right above her heart. "This alright?" he rasped out. Beth simply nodded. "Yeah." she breathed out.

This was it. She knew it in her heart the moment he came up behind her. She knew her insecurities were unfounded. Daryl loved her and she wanted to experience this aspect of a relationship with him right now. She could feel a slight twinge in her groin and she knew she was already soaking wet. Daryl continued peppering her with kisses until she pulled him in to kiss her on the lips. She moaned into his mouth as the ache became stronger. "Daryl..." she breathed out to him. "I want you." Daryl froze. He looked her in the eye for several moments. "Ya sure?" Beth nodded. "I'm positive. This is it." she assured him. Daryl gave her a small smirk as he pulled her hungrily in for another kiss. He backed her up until she was touching the bed and she flopped back onto it without question. "Come here." she said. Daryl didn't hesitate. He climbed down on top of her and continued his assault of kisses. He felt her hands move down to his sweatpants and he felt her slipping them off his hips. He helped her out slightly and kicked them completely off. He was now only in his underwear. Beth was kissing his neck and chest as she started to remove her jeans. She gave an impatient giggle when she fumbled to get them off her hips and Daryl pulled them the rest of the way down. "Ok?" he asked. "Ok." Beth replied. They started kissing again as Beth sat up and Daryl sat up with her. She felt his hands beginning to unclasp her bra. "Can I?" he asked before he actually did it. Beth froze and stopped kissing him. She looked away embarrassed but nodded. Daryl gently unhooked her bra and with such tender-loving care that it almost made Beth tear up, he slipped it off. Beth's arms reflexively came up to cover them as Daryl looked at her questioningly. "They're not much." Beth said ashamedly looking down again. She then removed her arms so that Daryl could see. She heard his breathing hitch as he brought his head down to nuzzle her chest. His arms came around her and she felt him pressing kisses into her breasts. "You're perfect sweetheart. So damn perfect. I love ya." he whispered to her. Beth choked on a sob as she kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

Daryl smiled at her as she laid herself back down on the bed. She looked up at him hesitantly. "What comes next?" she asked shyly. Daryl barked out a laugh. "I thought ya said ya knew how this worked?" he joked. Beth giggled. "Well I do know how it works but...how do we go about it?" she inquired. Daryl looked down at this beautiful angel underneath him and he wanted to make this the most incredible experience of her life. She deserved that. "Do ya trust me?" he asked. Beth nodded. "With my life." she replied. "Alright. Ya still sure ya want this with me?" Beth nodded again. "Alright. Just follow my lead sweetheart. Your body will know what to do." he told her. He leaned down to start kissing her again as he pressed his erection into her groin. He heard Beth gasp at the contact and then he heard her release a breathy chuckle. "That's all for you sweetheart...all for you." he said. Beth melted at his words but she was also surprised. She knew that men had to get hard to have sex but she didn't know they got THAT hard. What she felt honestly felt like a rock and suddenly the need to have Daryl inside of her was intensified yet again. "Please...I need you." she moaned into his mouth. Daryl paused to remove his underwear and Beth gasped again when she saw him. He was so large and she wondered just how he was going to fit inside of her. Daryl moved down to remove her panties. "Alright?" he implored. "Yes." Beth assured him as he slipped hers off as well. He came back up to kiss her again and she felt his hand moving down to her pubic hair. His hand fondled the soft curls for a moment before his fingers began toying with her slick folds. Beth let out another moan of pleasure. "Ya like that?" Daryl rasped out. "Mhmhm." Beth breathed out. She was at a loss for words.

She felt his fingers finally find her clit and he pressed down hard before he began rubbing her sensitive nub. She whined out in ecstasy and she knew it wouldn't take her long to reach her peak. She could already feel the pangs of each nerve coming alive at Daryl's touch. "Ya like that?" Daryl asked her again as he began sucking on her breasts. "Yes...oh...Daryl..." she panted out. It only took a few more rubs before she felt the spring curling tight within her. Daryl began sucking on her neck as he pressed firmly down on her clit one last time. "Cum for me sweetheart..." he breathed out and that's all it took. Beth let herself go as she cried out with her orgasm. She clung to Daryl as her body spasmed with each wave of pleasure that pulsated through her nerves. She was still panting and trembling when Daryl removed his hand and licked her juices from his fingers. He bowed his head to kiss her again as Beth eagerly returned it. "Daryl...that was amazing." she chuckled. She saw his smirk of pride though he tried to hide it. "I need you inside of me though. I want to feel you." she begged. Daryl nodded. "Alright. I can't promise ya that I'll last long...but I'll try." Beth shook her head. "I don't care about that. I just need you." she moaned. Daryl nodded as he pushed himself up to angle himself at her opening. "Spread your legs for me sweetheart." he whispered. Beth did as she was told and she felt his tip gently prod at the opening of her vagina. He was trying not to hurt her because it was her first time. "It's like ripping off a band-aid Daryl. Please just do it." she said. She heard Daryl exhale and then she felt him thrust up inside of her filling her completely. She cried out as a sharp pain went through her and she felt something tear inside of her. "Beth? Ya alright sweetheart?" she heard Daryl beg in a pitiful voice. She chuckled as she opened her eyes to look at him. He was so scared that he was hurting her and true his first thrust had hurt. However it was a good hurt and he was the sweetest man ever to use such care with her. Beth knew that not every man would be this concerned with her wellbeing. "I'm fine...more than fine actually." she assured him as she bucked her hips up to take him in further.

She wiggled a bit more just getting acclimated to feeling him inside of her and it was an amazing feeling. He filled her like a puzzle piece and her heart felt like it was going to burst. Daryl shuddered as he bit back a groan. "Ya can't keep moving like that girl. I ain't gonna last." he breathed out. She stopped moving and allowed him to take over. His pace was slow and gentle at first and Beth marveled at how good it felt. He was moaning out and so was Beth when she felt him quicken his pace. As if on impulse, Beth began rocking her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. He was picking up the pace as she clung to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt him go deeper before he almost completely pulled out only to roughly thrust back in. His head was thrown back in pleasure before he made eye contact with her again. "Beth...oh Beth..." he was panting out as she began bucking her hips to match his rougher rhythm. Beth had never felt something so good. She felt that spring curling inside of her again but it was more intense this time. As if Daryl could read her mind, his hand reached down and found her clit again. He began rubbing it in-time with the pace from his now erratic thrusting and Beth knew it wouldn't be much longer now. She felt Daryl twitching inside of her as her clit began throbbing. Daryl's thrusts suddenly slowed as he frantically continued to fondly her clit. "I'm ain't...gonna last..."he grunted out as Beth felt her own waves of pleasure take over. This orgasm was much more intense than the first one as she could feel her vagina clenching around Daryl's hardness. Daryl grunted a few more times and gave one last thrust as he collapsed on top of her with a gruff moan. She felt him violently twitching and spasming with his release inside of her.

She brought her arms up around him as he made no move to get up. His head was still buried in her chest and she found herself gently stroking his hair. They were both still panting and trembling from their orgasms. Daryl lifted his head to look at her and she could see that he was blushing. "I'm sorry Beth. I'm sorry I couldn't last longer." he whispered and Beth's eyes welled up with tears. He was such an incredible man. "Daryl baby...don't you dare apologize for something so perfect. You were perfect. It was better than I ever imagined it could be." she whispered out with her voice breaking. Daryl's own eyes welled up as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I love ya Beth. That was amazing sweetheart. You're amazing. It ain't ever been like that for me. That was everything." he said to her. She gave him a tender smile as she kissed his forehead and guided his head back down to her chest. They were covered in sweat but neither of them cared. They were both in a complete state of bliss and they drifted off to sleep still joined as one - physically and spiritually.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Whatever Happens

Beth awoke the next morning still in complete euphoria. Sometime during the night, Daryl had pulled himself from her and now they were both lying on their sides. Daryl was spooning Beth and she nuzzled her back further into his chest as she laced their hands together. She let out a contented sigh being comfortable to just lie there until Daryl awoke too. A small smile spread across her face. How did she get so lucky? Her mind drifted back to those dire times at the farm when everything had seemed so hopeless. She shuddered at the thought of what she had tried to do to herself. Andrea's words still rang in her head to this day. "The pain doesn't go away...you just make room for it." is what she had told Beth before leaving her to make her own choice. Andrea was right and Beth was thankful that she'd chosen to live. The pain of loosing her family was still there. However she was also happy because of the family she'd gained through that tragedy. These people weren't blood relatives, with the exception of Maggie, but they were still her family.

Now she also had a husband who had become the entire world to her. She knew it was selfish, but the whole damn world could be crumbling around her but as long as she had Daryl by her side, she knew she'd be okay. She smirked to herself. It was unfathomable for her to think that she'd ever lived her life without him. She loved him more than anything. As if on cue, she felt Daryl grunt as he slowly stirred awake. She rolled onto her back but Daryl remained on his side with his arms still draped around her. She looked over at him as his eyes sleepily opened. The minute he focused on her, his face lit up and Beth dreamily returned his smile. "Hey." he gruffly rasped out. "Hey yourself." Daryl released a small chuckle as he stroked her arm with his hand. "Are ya sore?" Daryl asked her trying to hide his concern. Beth had felt an ache between her thighs when she awoke but it was a good ache. It was a small reminder that last night hadn't been a dream. It was real and she relished in that little twinge of soreness that now served as a reminder of Daryl being inside her last night. "Yeah...but it's a good sore. I like it." she sighed out contentedly. Daryl chuckled as he stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

Neither of them said anything. They were both just happy lying there in each other's arms. Beth was actually anxious to have sex again. She smiled to herself as she thought about the irony that "good girl" Beth Greene could love sex so much. She couldn't imagine it got any better than feeling Daryl inside of her and feeling his body violently tremble as he spilled his release into her core. Wait! They hadn't used any protection! She'd never took a birth control pill and Daryl hadn't used a condom. A small gasp escaped her lips when she realized their mistake. "What's wrong?" Daryl inquired worriedly. Beth shook her head trying to calm herself. "Last night...we didn't...we didn't use any protection." she said. Daryl's face remained stoic for a moment before he exhaled. "Hey. Whatever happens...we'll deal with it. We got walls, food, and protection now. If it happens...I'll do whatever I have to do to keep ya safe sweetheart." he said as his hand moved down to rub her flat stomach which may or may not now harbor a child. Beth's eyes filled with tears. "We had all that stuff at the prison too. And then The Governor..." Beth sucked in a sharp breath before continuing. "You know what happened with Lori..." she tried to finish but Daryl cut her off. "Stop!" he said gruffly with his voice breaking. "Ya ain't gonna be like that. I ain't gonna let ya. I'll keep ya safe Beth. Everything will be just fine." he told her with conviction. She knew he'd do anything for her but some things were beyond his control. Daryl couldn't stop Beth from dying in childbirth anymore than Maggie could stop Lori. Despite the advances they had here in Alexandria, Beth knew that a pregnancy was still a dangerous plight to undergo. "Alright. Whatever happens..." she said with hesitation. "I mean it girl. We don't even know if ya are yet. Surely to goodness I ain't gonna knock ya up on your first time." he joked trying to lighten the mood. His joke did receive a small smile but Beth was still worried.

It's not that she didn't want a baby with Daryl because she did. The idea that she could be carrying his child inside of her right now thrilled her. However the world was a dangerous place and after what happened with Lori...how could she do that to Daryl? She knew it'd destroy him plus he probably didn't want a baby anyways. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him only to find that he was staring at her with a look of child-like curiosity which melted her heart. He was always so attentive. She couldn't keep anything from him. "If I were to turn out pregnant...would you want it? I mean...do you want a baby? I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to it." For a moment, Daryl looked slightly mad but then he exhaled again now looking slightly amused. "Sweetheart I love ya. If ya get pregnant...Hell yeah I want the kid. I want a life with ya...and if ya think I ain't gonna want our own kid...you're wrong." he answered honestly while trying to hide his smile. His hand was still rubbing her belly and Beth was surprised when he scooted himself down in the bed to kiss it. He then laid his head down on her stomach and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. No one would believe that the indomitable Daryl Dixon could be like this. "It'd make me the happiest man in the world." he whispered to her. Beth ran her hands through his hair as she fondly gazed down at him. "It'd make me happy too." she said softly as he nuzzled his head into her belly. "But I'm so scared Daryl...pregnancy was scary before but now..." she began crying. Daryl looked up again. "Don't do this to yourself. We don't even know if ya are. It's gonna be alright sweetheart. I'll take care of everything." he said as he moved from her stomach up to her side again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she buried her face in his neck. He was ecstatic at the possibility of Beth being pregnant. This whole life he shared with her was the greatest thing he'd ever done. However his heart was in turmoil. Beth had voiced his worst nightmare which was her dying. He knew the dangerous times they were living in, he knew what had happened to Lori, and he also knew what kind of Father his old man had been. What if Beth died? What if the baby died? What if he turned into a monster like his bastard of a Father? Daryl squeezed his eyes shut as he willed himself not to cry. He cradled Beth, who had fallen back asleep, closer to his chest. There was no way in Hell he was letting ANY of that stuff happen. Beth and his child were going to be just fine. He also swore to himself that he would NEVER raise a hand to either of them. No one was going to hurt his wife or unborn child. He'd die before he let that happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: He'd Do Anything For Her

Daryl went to find Beth after her shift at the school was finished for the day. He and Aaron were getting ready to go on another recruiting mission and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He didn't want to leave her again but it had to be done. It had been a couple of days since Beth informed him that her period was late and in that time they'd both gotten extremely fond of the prospect of a child. Beth's initial fears had been replaced by something Daryl would liken to hope. He found her that morning in front of their mirror with her shirt pulled up. She was running her hands up and down her still-flat belly and looking at herself with a blissful smile. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his hands over hers on her belly. She gave him a kiss on his jaw before looking back at their reflection again. "Are you still gonna love me when I look like a whale?" she teased but Daryl didn't think it was funny. How could she not see that he'd love her no matter what she looked like? He just gazed at her with that tender look reserved only for her before kissing her neck and stroking her stomach. "I'll always love ya Beth. You could weigh 800 pounds and you'd still be the most beautiful thing to me." he said shyly. Beth gave him a small smile. "So you wouldn't love me if I weighed 900 pounds?" she joked again and this time Daryl barked out a laugh. This girl would be the death of him. They were going to get a pregnancy test from the clinic later on to confirm for certain.

Now, as he watched her from the doorway, he could see that her happiness from that morning had been replaced by a look of sadness. She was cleaning everything up and to most people it would look like she was concentrating. Daryl knew better. She had a distant look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before and it scared him. Something was wrong. 'Dear God please don't let it be the baby' he silently prayed. He was pulled from his thoughts by Beth who heavily exhaled as she sunk down into her chair. She noticed him in the doorway and gave him a small smile. "Hey." she breathed out. Daryl took the opportunity to go to her side. "Hey...ya alright?" he asked kneeling down beside her and placing his hand on her belly. Beth gave a weak chuckle and placed her hand over his. "Yeah I'm alright...but we don't have to worry about that anymore." she said gesturing to her stomach. "What do ya mean?" Daryl asked. Beth took a shuddering breath as she stood up to start cleaning again. "I started today." she said quietly as she turned away. Daryl felt his heart shatter. She hadn't even been pregnant at all. They both knew the dangers and hardships that came with a pregnancy. However they'd both not even known they could want something so badly until they were teased with it. Daryl knew Beth was scared and he was too. Since their initial talk after that first time they'd had sex, if Beth were to turn up pregnant, neither of them would complain. They couldn't be afraid of living and they could try again he reasoned. He wanted to believe they could leave it all up to God. They could have faith like what Beth was instilling in him and this was just a sign that it wasn't meant to be this time.

Beth was sniffling as she finished cleaning and Daryl's heart shattered again. It broke him when she cried. "It's so stupid...I didn't even think about a baby. Then we did it without using anything...then I was late...I didn't know I actually wanted a baby until now." she whimpered. Daryl rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest as she clutched his shirt. He could feel her tears soaking it through. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. We can try again. It just wasn't meant to be this time. We'll try again...I'll do whatever ya want but please..." Daryl choked on a sob before continuing. "...stop crying for me sweetheart." he begged. Beth sniffled a bit more before raising her head to look at him. "We'll just...let it happen? Leave it up to fate?" she asked. Daryl nodded. "Whatever ya want sweetheart. I'll give ya whatever ya want." he replied gruffly. Beth was deep in thought before he saw the light return to her eyes. "I want to have a baby Daryl. I know we're scared...but we can't be afraid of living." she whispered. Daryl kissed her forehead. "Alright. We'll try for a baby." he said. Any doubts he might have had were banished the minute he saw how happy she was. He'd do anything for her. He'd crawl on his stomach through broken glass or walk on hot coals if that was what she wanted. She was his entire world.

"Let's go home and spend tonight trying before you have to leave." Beth said suggestively. Daryl linked his hand with hers as they made their way home. "I was actually thinking that...maybe you'd wanna come with us this time?" Daryl asked. Beth gave him a smile. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah really. With everything that's been going on we ain't really had much time to train. I just figured it'd be good for ya to get some first hand experience." he explained. Beth beamed at him before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she asked. Daryl blushed as he chuckled. "Maybe a few times." he teased. She kissed him again. "Well I do...and it really means a lot to me that you'd trust me out there." she said honestly. Daryl nodded. "I do trust ya...but I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to keep ya safe. I can't lose ya Beth...it'd kill me." he whispered. Beth lifted her hand to stroke his cheek and Daryl leaned into her hand with closed eyes. "You won't lose me. We're both fighters. We can handle ourselves." she assured him. Daryl nodded as he leaned in and kissed the scars on her face. They both began making their way home again as Daryl prayed. He couldn't let anything happen to her. If he could, he'd wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her safely tucked away in their bedroom. However he knew she needed to train more and he also knew she needed her freedom - especially if she wanted them to have a baby. If she got pregnant, there's no way in Hell she's stepping outside these walls. He just hoped to God that nothing happened this time. He couldn't live without Beth.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Please Don't Do This To Me

"Ya ready?" Daryl asked Beth as she eagerly climbed onto the motorcycle behind him. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready." she assured him. Daryl smirked as he fired up the bike. This was Beth's first ride on his motorcycle and it gave him an odd sense of pride. How'd he ever get so lucky? Beth clung to him as she rested her head between his shoulder blades and watched the world whip by. It was an exhilarating feeling. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before and she couldn't imagine it got any better. Aaron was behind them in the car but she forgot about him. In that moment, it was just her and Daryl and for a split second, she was able to forget about the horrors that surrounded them. She felt as if they were untouchable and it filled her with a sense of strength.

They rode on for about an hour when Daryl pulled them off to the side of the road by an old warehouse. It was surrounded by a chain link fence with barbed wire around the top. Aaron pulled in behind them. Daryl cut the bike off and turned around to face Beth. "Did ya like it?" he asked. Beth laughed. "Hell yeah I liked it. We'll have to do it more often." she said. Daryl smirked at her cussing as he got off the bike. Beth followed as Aaron came up beside them. "We think there's some supplies in there. Figured we could stock up before heading out further to find more people." Aaron said to Beth. Daryl nodded. "Yeah. We scope the place out first...see what we see. Then we go in and take what we need." Daryl replied. Aaron and Beth both nodded. Aaron lifted his rifle up and began making his way to the warehouse. Daryl had his crossbow at the ready and Beth had her knife. Before they made it to the entrance, Daryl turned to Beth and kissed her. "Ya do exactly as I say alright? I've gotta keep ya safe." he said. Beth nodded. "I'll be alright Daryl." she assured him.

They made their way over to the fence as Aaron cut a hole for them to maneuver through. Aaron went first, followed by Beth, and then Daryl. They were all on guard. They got to the door as Aaron and Daryl readied themselves on either side. Beth kept her knife out as she was angled slightly behind Daryl. Aaron kicked the door in but before they could push inside, walkers came pouring out of the door. They began methodically putting them down as more and more came out. Pretty soon the warehouse was seemingly cleared and they made their way inside. Beth was struck with how orderly and pristine the crates of supplies seemed to be despite the mess of walkers that had exited the building. Something didn't feel right. Daryl came up behind her and nudged her forward. "Ain't no time for daydreaming." he said quietly. They all began gathering up the boxes when a loud crash sounded throughout the warehouse. Turns out there was a back room hidden behind the crates. Its door crashed down as hundreds of walkers poured out. How could they have been so stupid? This was someone's stash and it had been rigged to keep out intruders. "We gotta go!" Daryl roared as he grabbed Beth's arm and dragged her toward the door. They were almost there when more walkers began pouring in from outside. They were surrounded.

They began fighting their way through the walkers as Beth tripped and fell to the side. "Beth!" she heard Daryl frantically yelling. She quickly regained her footing but before she could get back to Daryl and Aaron, the walkers surrounded them. She saw the door leading outside was now clear as the walkers surrounded Daryl and Aaron. She had an opening and she knew what she had to do. Gathering all her courage, she took her knife and sliced her left arm open. She gasped at the pain and looked up into Daryl's eyes. His face was a look of terror as he realized what she was doing. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him before she created her diversion. "Hey! Come on! Over here!" she yelled causing the walkers to turn their attention on her. She flung her arm around as her blood spewed out and then she took off running toward the door. Just like she hoped, the walkers turned their attention away from Daryl and Aaron and followed her. "Get out of here! I'll be right behind you!" she yelled to them. She couldn't look at Daryl's face. She knew he'd be furious but she didn't have any other choice. Once outside, she ran in the opposite direction, leading the walkers away from where they had cut the fence to enter. She saw Daryl and Aaron making their way to the fence. She meant to double-back and exit through the hole but the herd was too large. She was going to have to climb the fence. She heard Daryl screaming her name as she hit the fence on the opposite side. She saw in her peripheral vision that Daryl and Aaron were safely out and now she had to get herself out. She immediately began climbing with the herd closing in on her. She made it to the top and lifted her legs up and over trying to avoid the barbed wire but before she could climb down the side, the herd hit the fence hard. She felt the barbed wire slice into her right elbow and then she lost her balance. She fell over the side hitting the ground hard before everything went black.

Daryl watched in horror as Beth fell over the top of the fence when the force of the walkers jarred it. Damn it! Why did she have to do it? Couldn't anything EVER go right? "Beth!" he was screaming as he rushed to her side. Her right elbow, which was bent at an awkward angle, was bleeding profusely as was the jagged, self-inflicted cut on her left arm. She was breathing but it was shallow and she wasn't conscious. Aaron rushed to her side as well and began wrapping her arms up in bandages to stop the bleeding. Daryl gathered her in his arms as his shakily checked her pulse. It was faint but it was there. "Beth! Come on sweetheart! Don't ya dare do this!" he begged as tears filled his eyes. She didn't respond. "Her arm is probably broken." Aaron said grimly as he examined the damage to her elbow. "We have to get her back. That fall could've caused internal injuries." he warned Daryl. "Please don't do this to me..." Daryl wheezed out to her. "Please...I love ya Beth...please...I can't lose ya..." he pleaded. Aaron began to lift up Beth as Daryl followed suit. "We've got to get her help!" Aaron said pulling Daryl from his panic. "Get her to the car and lay her down in the back...and you best take care of her." Daryl warned in a raspy voice as he tried to keep himself under control. Aaron nodded as he looked at the scared, trembling man before him with pity. He'd never seen anyone love someone as much as Daryl loved Beth. "I'll keep her safe. She's going to be alright." Aaron tried to assure him. Daryl didn't respond as they gently placed Beth down in the car. Daryl leaned over and kissed her clammy forehead. "Please don't leave me sweetheart. I'll get ya help just...just please hang on for me." he whispered to her. He gave Aaron a curt nod as he made his way to his bike. 'Please God don't take her from me...' Daryl silently prayed as they frantically tore their way back to Alexandria.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: You're A Good Husband

Daryl watched somberly as Rosita finished stitching up the self-inflicted cut on Beth's left arm. Her other arm, which was indeed broken, had already been stitched up and was now wrapped in a heavy cast and cradled in a sling. She was covered in bruises and Rosita determined that she also had a mild concussion. When they'd first brought her in, Rosita didn't think she had a head injury. However Beth then had a seizure. It took Rick and Aaron both to hold back a distraught Daryl as they all watched helplessly while Beth seized. Rosita waited until the seizure subsided before doing an X-Ray to determine the extent of the damage. From what she could tell, there were no other internal injuries with the exception of the concussion. Rosita had given Beth a blood transfusion and she'd also put her on an IV drip of morphine at Daryl's insistence. He couldn't bear for her to be in any pain.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Daryl asked in a gruff voice. It was the first time he'd said anything since he'd went berserk when she had the seizure. "She's stable. She just needs to wake up." Rosita told him. Daryl winced at her answer. She excused herself and left Daryl at Beth's bedside. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Come on sweetheart." he whispered. Just then the door burst open and Maggie came rushing in. "Aaron told me what happened! How is she?" she asked frantically. "She's got a broken arm...a lot of bruises...a concussion and..." Daryl choked on a sob before continuing. "...she had a seizure." he said in a quite voice. Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Bethy." Maggie said. Maggie also leaned down to kiss Beth's forehead.

Maggie looked at Daryl who was absolutely devastated. She knew he was wrongfully blaming himself for this. "Daryl it's not your fault. Beth's always been...stubborn. She's gonna do what she has to do and you can't control that." Maggie said. Daryl scoffed as he stood up and began pacing. "Like Hell it ain't my fault!" he roared. "I should've been paying attention! I shouldn't have let her trip! What kind of husband am I, if I can't protect my own wife?" he inquired. Maggie remained silent. She knew he had to get his frustrations out before Beth woke up. Daryl took a shuddering breath as he turned away from Maggie. "It's my fault she's hurt. It's my fault she's like this. I can't even protect my wife." he rasped out. Daryl choked on another sob. "I can't lose her Maggie...I just can't." he cried. Maggie came up behind him and put her hand on his arm. She fully expected him to flinch or pull away but he didn't. "You won't lose her. She's tough. She doesn't know it...but she is." Maggie assured him. Daryl turned to look at Maggie. He gave her a small smirk of pride despite the tears in his eyes. Maggie gave him a watery smile in return. "She's gonna be alright." she told him. Daryl gave her a slight nod as he returned to his chair at Beth's bedside.

Maggie gave Beth another kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. She knew that Daryl needed to be alone with her. "Come get me when she wakes up." she told Daryl. He nodded again but his concerned gaze never left Beth's frail form. Maggie walked to the door before turning to look at Daryl again. "Hey Daryl?" she asked. "Yeah?" he returned. "You're a good husband. Judging from what I've seen and what Beth's told me...you're damn near perfect." she told him with a smirk. Daryl scoffed again. "Stop." he said lowering his head to hide his reddening cheeks. "I'm serious. Any woman would've been lucky to have you but I'm so thankful that it's my baby sister who does." she said. Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thanks Maggie." he rasped out. Maggie left and Daryl found himself watching Beth again. He was comforted by the rise and fall of her chest but he needed her to wake up. He couldn't stand seeing her like this and he needed confirmation that she really was going to be alright. He took her hand, being careful of her IV, and then lowered his head to rest it on her abdomen. "Come on back to me sweetheart. Please come on back." he begged as sleep overtook him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: His Little Blonde-Haired Heart And Soul

Beth awoke to the sound of rain and darkness outside. She was still groggy but she became aware of her right arm that was cradled to her chest in a cast and sling. Then she remembered the fence and all the walkers. Her mind immediately went to Daryl. Where was he and was he alright? She didn't remember anything after hitting the ground. She then heard a soft grunt. She looked down to find Daryl asleep with his head cradled on her stomach. He looked so tired but otherwise unharmed. Beth breathed a sigh of relief. She untangled her left hand from his and brought it up to caress his head. She saw the thick bandage that was wrapped around her forearm and the IV that was in her hand. She smirked to herself. At least they'd been able to patch her up after her badass moves she thought.

Daryl began to rouse from his sleep upon her touch. He looked up at Beth and blearily blinked himself into consciousness. "Beth..." he breathed out in relief when he saw she was awake. "Hey baby." Beth whispered to him. Daryl came up to kiss her lips before he took a shuddering breath and lowered his head to her chest. Beth brought her one good arm up to cradle his head. She knew he was crying. He pressed a wet kiss to her breast bone before looking up at her again with watery eyes. "Please don't ever do that again. My heart can't take it." he pleaded in a raspy voice. Beth gave him a soft smile. "You're alright though. That's all that matters." she said as her thumb traced the dark circles under his eyes.

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. He wanted to argue with her but he knew it would be futile. She did what she did for the same reason he'd took the bullet meant for her. They loved each other more than their own life. It was still so overwhelming to him that someone could actually love him. He opened his eyes and saw that her brow was furrowed. "Are ya hurting?" he asked. Beth shook her head. "No...I can't really feel anything right now. It's just uncomfortable." she said as she shifted her broken arm slightly. "How bad am I?" she asked. "Ya got a lot of cuts and bruises...your arm's broke...and ya got a concussion." he said. Beth hummed in acknowledge. "Ya had a seizure too...scared me to death." he said softly looking down. Beth could see that he was beating himself up. "Hey." she said getting his attention. "I'm alright Daryl. I ain't going anywhere." she assured him. Daryl couldn't help the breathy chuckle of relief he released. "I'm holding ya to that girl. I love ya." he said as he kissed her again.

When the kiss broke, Beth gave him a tender smile and then sucked in a sharp breath. She was still so exhausted. "Ya alright?" Daryl asked with concern. Beth nodded. "I'm just so tired Daryl." she whispered. Daryl stroked her hair as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Get some sleep sweetheart. Ya need to rest and heal." he told her as he settled himself in the chair by her bedside again. Beth's eyes were already drooping shut when Daryl took her hand again. "Please stay..." Beth breathed out without opening her eyes. "I ain't going nowhere. Ya just rest. I'll be right here when ya wake up." he assured her. Beth gave a small hum of acknowledgement before sleep overtook her again. Daryl never left her side. He was perfectly content to listen to the rain and keep watch on Beth. A few times, Beth would twitch and whimper in her sleep. Her IV was getting low and he summoned Rosita to give her more morphine. He'd take care of her and protect her at all costs. Their earlier conversation about a baby never left his thoughts though. Considering the scare that Beth had given him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if she were pregnant. Daryl didn't know if his heart could handle nine months of constant fear for Beth and a baby. However God had answered his prayers and let Beth be alright. He had faith now which was something he'd never known until his little blonde-haired heart and soul came into his life. If she wanted a baby, well then damn it she was going to get one. Daryl was going to give her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. He was wrapped around her finger and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. He was suddenly grateful for the fact that she hadn't been pregnant yet. That fall would've most likely caused a miscarriage. Daryl knew that it would've broken his heart if he had lost his unborn child let alone the heartbreak it would've caused Beth too. No everything had worked out for the best. It was up to fate now and he truly believed that God was working things out for them. A baby would come when it was meant to come. He leaned down to press gentle kisses to the scars on her face. She was so beautiful. He then resumed his vigil over his fighter of a wife.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Note

This isn't an update but I need to address something. I don't think my Daryl is necessarily OOC. On the show, we've never seen Daryl in the types of situations I'm putting him through in my story. We really don't know all that much about Daryl. We know the basics of who he is which is a fine man of honor but there's still so much to learn. If he continues to develop on the show and is allowed to experience some of the things I'm allowing him to experience, I do believe he would react and behave in a similar manner to my way of writing him. I'm trying to portray his tender side as being exclusive to Beth because I honestly feel like that's how it would be. He's still tough-as-nails badass extraordinaire Daryl Dixon...he's just in love now which is something we've yet to see on the show. I just feel like this would be his behavior towards any love interest. Thank you everyone for the kind words and support! It truly means a lot to me. Keep on reading and reviewing! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I'm Not Gonna Break

Beth spent a few more days at the clinic recovering from her injuries. Her left arm was healing but Rosita informed her that it would leave a scar and Beth had accepted that. She was already marred up as it was. What's one more to add to her collection? Her right arm however was still painful but Beth refused any more pain killers much to Daryl's chagrin. She could tough it out. She looked down at her broken right arm still cradled in the sling. This was a setback but Beth was determined to overcome it. Throughout it all, Daryl had never left her side. He'd been hovering over her ever since she woke up and it was starting to irritate Beth. He wouldn't even let her get out of bed on her own. It was sweet and she knew he was just being overprotective but she needed him to know that she wasn't made of glass. Even Maggie hadn't been fussing over her and babying her the way Daryl had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daryl who came in pushing an empty wheelchair. "Ya ready?" he asked Beth as he reached out to take her good arm and help her out of bed. "Daryl...it's my arm that's hurt not my leg. I think I'm capable of walking." she gently admonished with a smirk. "I know ya are but ya ain't." he said as he helped her into the wheelchair. Beth just sighed. This could wait until they got to the house. Daryl leaned down to kiss her which she eagerly returned. It was hard to be irritated with him when she knew he was just trying to take care of her. As Daryl wheeled her to the house, he told her about how much Judith had been missing her. Beth just giggled. "It's not like I'll be able to lift her for awhile." she said gesturing to her arm. "It's alright. I'll be your arms for ya." Daryl told her.

They arrived at the house to find it empty. Rick and the others weren't due back for a few more hours. Daryl wheeled her inside the door and then stopped. Beth gave him a questioning look as he shut the door behind them and then came to kneel in front of her. He gazed up at her for a few moments and Beth could tell that something was troubling him. "What's wrong?" she inquired. Daryl released a shaky breath as he lowered his forehead to her knee. "I could've lost ya." he whispered. He brought his hands up to rub the sides of her thighs as he continued to rest his head on her knee. Beth brought her good hand up to stroke his hair. "You didn't though. You're not gonna lose me." she said quietly. He shook his head in reply. "Ya can't know that sweetheart." he rasped. "I do know that. I know I scared you but it had to be done. I'm strong Daryl and I'm not gonna break. You can't treat me like glass just because I had an accident." she told him.

Daryl exhaled as he looked up at her. "I'm just trying to protect ya. You're everything to me and if I lost ya..." He choked on sob and shook his head. He couldn't even finish the sentence. "I know...I love you." she whispered. Daryl gave her a smirk as he kissed her knees and then leaned up to kiss her lips. Beth broke the kiss with a giggle. "The house is empty. We could...you know..." she said suggestively. Daryl gave a breathy chuckle. "You're hurt though..." he started. "...I don't want to hurt ya anymore." Beth just smirked. "I know I'm hurt. That's why I need you to make me feel good. I told you I'm not gonna break. You can be gentle." she assured him. Daryl simply nodded. "Yes Mam." he said. He couldn't deny her anything. He lifted a giggling Beth up from the wheelchair and bounded up the stairs to take her to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: What Are You Jealous?

It was several weeks before Beth got full mobility back in her arm. It was still tender but Daryl had took her out a few times to train and strengthen her arm. He was impressed because her tracking and crossbow skills were almost as good as his were. He'd enjoyed these last few weeks with Beth. Several times they'd had sex and it just got better and better each time. It was the happiest that Daryl had ever been in his life.

Alexandria was flourishing. Him and Aaron had went out recruiting for a couple of days and they actually found some new people. One of them was an elderly man who was a Doctor. His name was Dennis but he wanted everyone to simply call him 'Doctor'. It was an odd request to Daryl but he trusted the man. He reminded him of Herschel and Dale. The Doctor had also done a check-up on Beth's arm and deemed it to be healing well and that's all Daryl could ask for. Beth had immediately hit it off with Dennis and she later told Daryl it was because he reminded her of Herschel. Daryl was happy and Beth was happy. Rick was doing well as the new leader, Glenn was doing well with the supply runs, Maggie was doing well with the government aspect of things, and Michonne was doing well as Rick's partner. Daryl and Michonne were Rick's right hands and he cherished his position as second-in-command to his brother.

However there was one thing that was bothering Daryl. At times, Beth was acting strangely. He'd found her several times over the last few weeks hunched over the toilet being violently ill. It was taking a toll on her and it worried Daryl. Beth had assured him that she was fine but every day he would find her vomiting. She was loosing weight with the exception of being bloated around her stomach and she was so tired all the time. Daryl had urged her to go see the new Doctor but Beth refused. She said she was fine and that it was just a stomach bug. She was also becoming moody and Daryl didn't know what to expect from her anymore. However, despite her illness, she was happy and that's all Daryl could ask for. He still found himself lying awake at night just watching her sleep and worrying about her sickness. He just wanted to keep her safe and if he had to go get her medicine himself then he'd do it. He'd do anything for her.

Daryl was pulled from his thoughts while working on his motorcycle by a commotion at the front gate. He could see a crowd gathering and Beth coming out from the school. He was on his feet and moving towards the action in a flash. It was a group of four men at the gate and Daryl pegged them to be in their twenties. Rick was already talking to them and asking them questions with Michonne at his side. Beth was standing behind Maggie and Glenn. "We only want shelter. We're not dangerous please! We've come this far only to have y'all turn us away? We'll do whatever we have to do to prove ourselves." the leader said who Daryl learned was named Kyle. All the other boys were in agreement but the one boy toward the back of the group didn't say anything. He was scanning the area with his eyes and Daryl could see that he was a calculating person. His eyes stopped on Beth and Daryl could see the glint as his mouth formed a slight smirk. Beth hadn't noticed the way he was hungrily eyeing her. She was too busy listening to Rick and Michonne converse with Kyle. Daryl didn't like the guy at the back one bit. He strode up to Beth and pushed her behind him without a word. He heard Beth huff. "Daryl what the Hell?" she whispered but Daryl paid her no mind. He stood his ground to the guy who was looking at Beth and Daryl was mentally daring him to try something. No one was touching Beth. The guy continued to smirk at Daryl until he moved to the front to stand beside Kyle. "My name is Greg. We've been out there awhile and we don't want any trouble." he said as he shifted his eyes from Daryl and Beth to Rick. Daryl was gritting his teeth as he turned to Beth who had her arms crossed protectively across her stomach. She seemed to be subconsciously doing that a lot nowadays. "Go to the house." he instructed her. Beth gave him a look of confusion before she scoffed. "No. I can handle myself." she said. "Beth..." Daryl warned. "Please just go to the house. I don't trust these guys." he whispered. Beth just looked at him. "What are you jealous?" she asked as she rolled her eyes and then stomped away. Daryl sighed. Why couldn't she see that he only wanted to protect her?

Daryl turned his attention back to the four guys at the gate. Rick was talking it over with Michonne before he walked up to Daryl. "What do you think?" Rick asked him. Daryl shook his head. "I don't trust them...especially the one named Greg. I don't like the way he was looking at Beth." Daryl said quietly. Rick gave him a questioning look. "How was he looking at her Daryl?" Daryl hesitated before answering. "He looked at her the same way Joe's gang looked at her." he said gruffly. Understanding flickered across Rick's face. He simply nodded. "We can't turn them away just yet. We'll give them a trial run of one week. In that time if they prove themselves trustworthy then we'll go from there. If they cause trouble or turn out to be like Joe's crew...then we exile them. In the meantime keep an eye on Beth. I'll keep an eye out as well." Rick told him. Daryl nodded as they both looked to Michonne who also agreed to the plan.

Daryl left the scene to go find Beth. He knew she was mad but he had to keep her safe. Her words had cut him to the core. Was he jealous? Well...yes and no he supposed. He knew Beth loved him but he also knew that she deserved better. There was always that voice in the back of his mind that continually nagged him, telling him that one day Beth would find someone better. He shook those thoughts off. Beth loved him and he loved her. He'd die for her and he was certain that she'd do the same for him. However when he saw that guy looking at her like that, all those fears and self-doubts came flooding back to him. Could he keep her happy and safe? Could he really be everything she needed and deserved? He saw the way Joe's gang looked at her and he saw the way they tried to rape her that night they'd found Rick. His heart clenched at the thought. He couldn't stand anyone hurting her in any way. He just wanted to keep her safe, happy, and healthy. These new guys coupled with Beth's illness were a threat to everything Daryl was fighting for. He had to make Beth understand that he only wanted to protect her but with the way she'd been acting lately, he had no idea if she'd listen.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Promises

Daryl found Beth in their bedroom sitting on the bed. She didn't look at him when he walked in but he could tell that she had gotten sick again since the incident at the gate. "Want to tell me what that shit at the gate was?" Beth asked evenly without looking up. Daryl scoffed. "I could ask you the same thing." he said. "When are ya gonna understand that I know you can take care of yourself? But you shouldn't have to Beth! I love ya and I'm only trying to protect ya!" Daryl roared as he began pacing. Beth took a shuddering breath before running into the bathroom and slamming the door. Daryl heard her gagging and vomiting from the other side. He exhaled as he dropped onto the bed with his head in his hands.

Beth emerged a few minutes later. She was still breathing heavily and her eyes were bloodshot. Daryl could see that this illness was taking a toll on her. She was incredibly pale with dark circles under her eyes. She was also becoming frail and gaunt. She was sick, very sick. Daryl sighed as he looked up at her in concern and exasperation. "That's another thing. Ya ever gonna tell me what that's about?" he asked quietly. Beth took a deep breath as she looked down to her hands. Daryl noticed she was holding a small, white stick. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bitch..." she started but Daryl cut her off. "Don't. Don't ever call yourself that. I just need to know why you're sick so I can get ya better." he said gruffly. Beth gave him a tender smile and shook her head. "You're so good to me. I owe you an explanation. I didn't know why I was sick. I didn't have clue but something wasn't right and I thought it was just a stomach bug...but this morning after you went to Aaron's to work on your bike...I went to the clinic." she said hesitantly. Daryl didn't interrupt her but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was worse than a stomach bug. She was probably sick and dying but just trying to spare him from knowing. "I talked to the Doctor and Rosita. We discovered that...I'm late." Beth continued quietly.

Daryl looked at her in confusion. "Late?" he said. Beth simply nodded and took another breath. "I didn't know...until just a few minutes ago when I took this." she said as she moved to give Daryl the stick. He took it from Beth and looked at it. It was a plastic stick with a little + sign on it. "It's a pregnancy test and it's positive. I've actually took three and they're all positive." Beth said. Daryl was still frozen looking at the stick. "I'm pregnant Daryl." Beth whispered.

Daryl was frozen. He told her that he'd give her whatever she wanted. After that first night of not using protection and the conversations that followed, Daryl knew it was only a matter of time. They had never used protection during any of the times they'd had sex. His wife was carrying his child. Daryl Dixon was going to be a Father. He was scared shitless but at the same time he was absolutely thrilled. This was the most important thing he'd ever done in his whole life. Beth and this baby? They were his entire world and every mistake he'd made in his shit life had led him to this. He was humbled and in sheer reverence of Beth. He didn't even realize he'd yet to respond until he heard her sniffles. "Daryl?" she asked with a shaky voice. Daryl looked up at her in adoration with tears in his own eyes. "This why ya been so sick and biting my head off?" he rasped out in an emotional voice. Beth nodded. "I'm sorry for that. It's hormones and I didn't know I was pregnant. Daryl I love you and I need to know what you're thinking." Beth said through her tears.

Daryl was looking at her in awe before he stood up to pull her into a hug. He released a shuddering breath as he peppered her face with kisses stopping at her lips to kiss her deeply. "So you're happy?" Beth breathily asked. Daryl looked at her in tender amazement as he pulled out of her embrace. He brought his hand up to rest it on her belly as he met her eyes with his. Neither of them needed words to communicate their feelings of overwhelming love. He unbuttoned her jeans and lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach before he dropped to his knees in front of her. He shifted his eyes from hers to her stomach which was still relatively flat with the exception of looking bloated. He moved his hand gently over her belly so lightly that Beth barely felt it as she stood there mesmerized by him. Daryl began peppering her stomach with kisses before stroking it again. He then pressed his cheek against it and nuzzled her before he released another shuddering breath. He brought his arms up around Beth's waist as he continued to worship her belly with his scruffy cheek. Beth felt his tears on her stomach as she tangled her hands through his hair. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world sweetheart. I love ya...both of ya." he whispered gruffly as he kissed her stomach again.

He rose to his feet and pulled Beth to the bed with him. She curled up in his arms and he brought his hand underneath her shirt to rest it protectively on her belly. "I'm sorry I overreacted at the gate. I'm just trying to keep ya safe sweetheart." Daryl said as he kissed her temple. Beth shook her head. "I know that. I'm the one who overreacted though. I was just sick and emotional and I want you to have faith in me." she said. "I do have faith in ya. You're the only thing I got faith in. I'm your husband and I'm just trying to be everything ya need me to be. When them guys showed up and the one looked at ya like that...it made me think that one day you'll realize how much better ya could do. If something ever happened and I couldn't protect ya...I don't know what I'd do." Daryl replied softly. Beth started to protest but Daryl cut her off. "Nah let me finish. You're my world sweetheart. You're the only thing that's ever meant anything to me. I know sometimes I can be an ass but it's only because I'm trying to take care of ya...especially now." he said as he caressed her belly for emphasis. Beth brought her hand up to link it with his on her stomach. "Daryl I love you and I love this baby. You're the only thing that's ever meant anything to me too. I mean I love Maggie and I love my family but you...it's different with you. It's like you're my entire heart and how can I live without my heart?" Beth said. Daryl was overcome with emotion as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "There's no one better. You're the best Daryl and I love you. It's you...it's always been you." she said softly as she leaned up to kiss his jaw.

Daryl cleared his throat as he continued to rub her belly where his child rested. "I can't promise ya that everything will be alright...but I can promise ya that I'll do ever damned thing to make sure it is. Ain't nothing gonna hurt you or the kid. I promise ya that sweetheart." Daryl rasped out. Beth simply nodded. "I know. Everything will work out. You've just gotta have faith." she told him with a smirk. Daryl chuckled. "I think I've heard that somewhere before." Daryl said with a sly grin as he scooted himself down in the bed to rest his head on her stomach. Beth stroked his head as he lightly kissed her belly again. Neither of them said anything as they both drifted off to sleep in their shared feelings of bliss. Who knew that it would take such a cruel world to give Daryl Dixon a reason to live?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Sickness

Daryl awoke a short time later to find that his head was no longer resting on Beth's belly. In fact, Beth wasn't even in the bed anymore. It was now dark outside and Daryl figured they'd been asleep for a few hours. He heard Beth, yet again, violently puking in the bathroom. He sighed as he quickly got up and made his way to her side. He found her hunched over the toilet coughing and gagging. Her body was trembling and tears were spilling from her eyes. Daryl took hold of her hair and began to rub soothing circles on her lower back. He hated seeing her like this and he knew it couldn't be good for her or the baby.

Beth gagged for a few more minutes until Daryl was certain her stomach was empty because she was throwing up nothing but milky-looking water. Beth was gasping for air as she continued to tremble. Neither of them said anything. Daryl continued to rub her back while Beth tried to catch her breath and wiped her eyes and mouth. "I'm sorry." Beth whispered in a hoarse voice. Daryl shook his head. "Ya ain't got nothing to be sorry for girl. I just hate seeing ya sick." he told her softly. Beth flushed the toilet before feebly falling back into Daryl's arms to rest her back against his chest. He stroked her sweaty hair and kissed her temple. "Sweetheart all this puking can't be good for you or the baby. We've gotta go to the clinic and get ya checked out. I've gotta make sure you're getting enough food and rest." Daryl said as he splayed his hand over her stomach.

Beth linked her hand with his on her belly as she nuzzled further into him. She was so in love with him and she knew he was just worried about her. "It's just morning sickness Daryl. Every woman has it. I'll be alright." she said tiredly. Daryl hummed in acknowledgement. "You're sick all the time Beth. Ya can't keep nothing down and you're loosing weight. You're pregnant. You're supposed to be gaining weight not loosing it." Daryl protested. "We'll go to the clinic tomorrow. I'll make Rosita and Dennis promise not to tell because I'm not ready yet. I want to make sure I'm not gonna miscarry before we tell everyone." Beth murmured. Daryl's heart clenched at the thought of her miscarrying. "Stop. That ain't gonna happen. You and our baby are gonna be just fine." he said fervently as he moved his hand under her shirt to stroke her belly more. Beth sleepily smiled up at him. "I love you. You don't care if we wait to tell them?" she asked. "I'll do whatever ya want sweetheart." he said as he leaned down to kiss her. Her breath wasn't exactly pleasant after all the puking but Daryl didn't care. He'd still kiss her a thousand times more and it'd be the best thing in the world. "I really do love you Daryl..." Beth breathed out quietly as sleep overtook her again.

Daryl was left to his thoughts as he continued to sit on the bathroom floor holding her and tenderly rubbing her slightly bloated belly. This was worse than any morning sickness. She couldn't keep anything down and Daryl had noticed that her ribs were beginning to show. He looked down at her to examine her ashen skin, gaunt frame, and the dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't healthy and he knew that wasn't a good sign. She was pregnant and Daryl had always heard about how women were supposed to be plump and glowing while pregnant. Even in her early days before everything went to Hell on Herschel's farm, Lori had a bit of a glow about her. But Beth...Beth's health was deteriorating with this pregnancy and he had to figure out why so he could fix it.

He was taking her to the clinic first thing in the morning. He had to make sure she was taken care of. He couldn't lose her or the baby. His heart swelled at the thought of their unborn child. He never knew he could love someone he'd never met so much. This baby was part him and part Beth. Anything that was part Beth was good in his eyes, just like her. He was pulled from his thoughts by Beth who let out a slight whimper. "Daryl..." she breathed out in her sleep. "I'm right here sweetheart...ain't going nowhere." he assured her as he kissed her temple again. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He tucked her in before climbing in behind her. His hand automatically went to her stomach again. He was trying to get acquainted with it's current size so he would be able to gauge the growth it was about to endure over the next several months. He smirked to himself because, in all honesty, he couldn't wait until Beth's belly grew larger. It gave him a sense of pride to know that soon she'd be bearing a rounded belly that would be filled with his seed. However first things first, he had to get her nausea under control. She needed nutrients and so did the baby but he knew she couldn't be getting much because she was puking all the time. She also needed rest and Daryl was determined to see that she got everything she needed. "I love ya so much Beth." he rasped out as leaned down to kiss her scars. He stayed awake for a few more hours content to just keep watch over Beth and massage her belly before he too fell asleep again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Complications

Beth let out a gasp when the cold gel hit her exposed belly. Daryl stood by her side holding her hand while Dennis and Rosita were attempting to do an ultrasound. Daryl and Beth had informed them of Beth's illness and how her health was deteriorating. Dennis had an idea of what was wrong with Beth but he wanted to do this ultrasound before he went any further. The Doctor moved the wand from the portable machine over Beth's abdomen to try and get a clear view of the baby. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Dixon I've got to warn you that this machine is quite old and it's not going to give us a very good reading. As far as I can tell...I'd say you're roughly seven weeks pregnant." the Doctor said with a smile. Beth let out a laugh as her eyes welled up with tears. Daryl leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I can't see the gender just yet...but the baby looks healthy. You see this flickering right here?" the Doctor asked pointing to the screen. "What is that?" Daryl asked with alarm. "That's the heartbeat." the Doctor said.

Daryl looked down at Beth in adoration and she gave him a smile in return. He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." she whispered to him as the kiss broke. Rosita came to check Beth's blood pressure as the Doctor wiped the gel from her belly. "So everything is okay?" Beth asked. The Doctor gave her a hesitant smile before his eyes flicked to Rosita. "The baby is perfectly healthy. Mr. Dixon can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked turning his attention to Daryl. Daryl nodded before giving Beth's hand a squeeze. "I'll be right back." he told her softly as he followed Dennis into the other room. "So what's wrong with her? Why's she so sick?" Daryl demanded. Dennis released a heavy sigh. "Well...she's having complications." the Doctor said. "What the Hell kind of complications?" Daryl asked impatiently as he sat down. "I think she's suffering from a mild form of Hyperemesis Gravidarum which is a severe case of morning sickness. Now women with this condition throw up so often that they can't keep enough food or fluid down to stay healthy. The results are usually dehydration, weight loss, and other complications for them and their babies." Dennis told Daryl. Daryl's heart dropped. He knew it was more than just regular morning sickness. He was in absolute panic over Beth's wellbeing. He thickly swallowed as he tried to process everything that Dennis had just told him. Rosita came in with a grave look on her face. "Her blood is high too." she said sadly. Daryl winced in anguish. Beth was sick and he had no idea of how to make her better. He could lose them both to this and that couldn't happen.

"How do we fix it?" Daryl asked gruffly. "Well there are several options. We can try to find a food that she can keep down but she's already dehydrated so I'm going to hook her up to some IV fluids to help replenish her body. The good news is that Beth's case is relatively mild and it may remedy itself once she hits her second trimester. However that's still roughly six weeks away. In the meantime if we can't find a food item that her body won't reject then we'll have to put her on a feeding tube." Dennis said. Daryl released a shaky breath as he hid his face in his hands. Dehydrated? A feeding tube? This was bad and Daryl was scared to death. What if he lost Beth? What if she lost the baby? A million thoughts were running through his mind and he felt absolutely powerless. He was supposed to protect her but how could he protect her from something like this? "Daryl?" Rosita asked softly. Daryl composed himself as best as he could. "Does she know?" he asked quietly. "Yeah. I've already told her." Rosita said gently. "Look I can understand how troubling this all is but I have to be honest. Beth is what we would call a high risk pregnancy. Now her HG coupled with the high blood pressure are extremely dangerous complications. The fetus is slowly starving her and I don't have any way of knowing what she'll be able to eat or when the nausea will end if it even does. Some women have it throughout their entire pregnancies and spend the duration of those nine months hooked up to intravenous feeding. At this rate, if we can't get her nausea and blood pressure under control, her heart could give out before she can even give birth." the Doctor told him somberly. Daryl choked on a sob. "No..." he whimpered out as he willed himself not to cry. Her heart could give out. She could die. He couldn't bear that. If she dies...he couldn't even finish the thought. "I'm sorry Mr. Dixon. I'm going to hook her up to an IV right now and see if anything sounds appetizing to her. We don't exactly have a lot of choices anymore but...maybe we'll find something to keep her nourished." Dennis kindly told him.

Daryl composed himself again as he rose from the chair to look at the Doctor. "You'd best take care of her! You'd best find something she can eat or get that tube in her or whatever! NOTHING can happen to her or the kid do ya hear me?" Daryl roared. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "I hear. I'll do everything I can." he assured Daryl before him and Rosita made their way back to Beth to start her IV. Daryl wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Couldn't they ever catch a break? They were finally living in relative safety. He had a beautiful wife who loved him. He had a brother and a family who loved him. Now his wife is pregnant with his child but the pregnancy is killing her. Damn it! He had to get his emotions in check so he could be strong for Beth. If he had to go out hunting and bring her back deer or squirrel or whatever to make sure she got nutrients, then he'd do it. If he had to go searching for a rare food item, then he'd do it. If he had to suffer through watching her being fed through a tube for the next nine months, then he'd do it. He'd do whatever he had to do to take care of Beth and make sure her illness didn't get any worse than what it already was. Beth and their baby had to survive. If they didn't, Daryl knew he wouldn't either.


	32. Chapter 32

YA MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Chapter Thirty-Two: You Deserve Better

Beth figured that she and Daryl had been at the clinic for about four hours now. She thought it would be a routine visit but she was so wrong. When Rosita had told her of the complications with her pregnancy, her heart immediately broke for her unborn child. She wanted this baby more than anything and she knew that Daryl did too. She didn't care about herself. Rosita said that the baby was very healthy because it was in essence taking Beth's nutrients for it's own. Beth knew she should be worried about her own health but as long as the baby was healthy, she wasn't concerned about her own needs. Her mind went to Daryl. How was he coping with all this? Dennis had been finishing up Beth's IV when Daryl finally emerged from the other room. He looked at Beth with such sorrow that her heart broke all over again. His eyes were red and bloodshot. She knew he'd been crying and there was also a slight tremble to him. Once they were left alone, he'd collapsed in the chair by her side trying to offer her what little comfort he could. She hated herself for this. He deserved someone better. He deserved someone who wasn't scarred up and someone who was actually healthy enough to bear him a child. Beth was left to her self-loathing thoughts as Daryl stared at the floor trying not to cry anymore.

Beth involuntarily shivered. She was so tired and so cold. Her hand automatically fell protectively over her belly. She was pulled from her depressive thoughts by Daryl's gravelly voice. "Ya cold?" he asked. Beth furrowed her brow as she gave a slight nod. Daryl was on his feet in an instant bringing her the fleece blanket from the sofa across the room. He gently draped it over her before kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna take care of ya." he whispered to her. Beth knew he'd try to keep his word but he had no control over this. None of them did. It was all up to God but she was having a hard time staying faithful when God was threatening to take her unborn child which would break Daryl's heart. She looked down to the sickly IV in her right hand. Dennis said this would keep her hydrated but she couldn't help but feel resentment. Her own body shouldn't need this kind of help. She should be able to do it on her own. She looked over at Daryl who was grasping her left hand. His intense eyes were now on her stomach and she knew what he was thinking. "Maybe we should go ahead and...tell everyone." Beth whispered out in a hoarse voice. "What?" Daryl inquired as he was pulled from his thoughts. "I know I said I wanted to wait until I was sure that I wouldn't...miscarry...but now? I think everyone should know our baby before I lose it." Beth said with her voice breaking. "Stop." Daryl cut her off. "Just...please stop. Please don't talk like that. Ya ain't loosing nothing." he pleaded. Beth scoffed. "Daryl you heard what the Doctor said. My body isn't strong enough for this. It's my fault that our baby is gonna die." she sobbed. Daryl choked on a sob as he winced at her words. "No. Don't do this to yourself. It's no one's fault." he said coming up to kiss her lips. He broke the kiss and then proceeded to worship her face with kisses while cradling her head in his arms. "You're gonna be alright sweetheart. Our baby is gonna be alright." he whispered as his hand moved to her stomach. He cupped her belly and then raised her shirt up to kiss it. "Gotta have faith girl. Ya gotta have faith." he said softly as he went back to the chair.

Beth tried to compose herself as best as she could. She had to get her feelings out before they ate her up inside. "Daryl?" she asked. "Yeah?" Beth took a minute to figure out what she wanted to say. She knew he probably wouldn't take it well but he had to know. "If it comes to it...I want you to do everything you can to save the baby. To Hell with me." she started. "Beth..." Daryl warned in an icy tone. "I know what you're gonna say...but you don't have any control over this. You can't stop me from dying and let's be realistic! I'm dying right now! Every time I throw up...that's more life being sucked from my body. You deserve better. You deserve someone who's not covered in scars and someone who can actually give you a child without it threatening to kill them!" she sobbed. Daryl stated at her in disbelief. How could she still not know just what she meant to him? She was crying hysterically and Daryl was trying to keep his temper under control. He knew her blood pressure was already too high and this stress definitely wasn't good for her. She was trying to catch her breath when Daryl brought her hand up to kiss it. The kiss immediately centered Beth and she felt herself calming down. "Sweetheart I know you're upset but ya need to calm down. Your blood pressure can't take this." he said as he smoothed her hair back. "I'm sorry...but you do deserve better." she whimpered. "Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" Daryl asked her seriously. "Beth...you're everything to me. You're my entire life. I love you and only you! I'll love ya until the day I die. You've given me everything sweetheart and for you to doubt your importance to me? How could ya not realize that I'd be lost without ya?" he rasped out with his voice breaking. Beth just looked at him in awe. His words melted her heart. What had she ever done to deserve this man? Beth released a breathy chuckle as she wiped her tears. "How'd I get so lucky?" she asked. Daryl smirked as he shook his head. "Nah. I'm the lucky one. It's gonna be alright sweetheart. It's gonna be alright." he assured her as leaned up to kiss her again.

His hand rubbed her belly as they fell into companionable silence. "Ya really want to tell everyone?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. Beth thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah I do. It's best they know. I mean we can't exactly hide this." she told him gesturing to the tube in her hand. Daryl nodded. "Alright. We'll do whatever ya want." he said. "Okay. I still want you to promise me that you'll take care of the baby instead of me. If it comes to it...please?" she begged. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way he could willfully do something that would jeopardize Beth's life. However he couldn't jeopardize his child's life either. He realized the difficult position he was in and he just prayed he never had to make that choice because he knew he wouldn't be able to. "I promise." he rasped out gruffly. He wanted to ease Beth's fears. He didn't want her getting worked up again and shooting her blood pressure up any higher. It could kill her and that thought alone was enough to surrender Daryl into anything. "Thank you." Beth whispered. Daryl mutely nodded as he continued his concerned vigil over Beth with his hand resting protectively on her stomach.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: Determination

Beth's IV was beginning to run dry and Daryl was supposed to summon the Doctor when it did. However Beth had fallen asleep and Daryl didn't have the heart to wake her just yet. She looked so frail. Every few minutes she would shiver in her sleep and a slight whimper would escape her lips. Daryl felt his heart break every time as he'd pull the blanket more tightly over her and lean up to kiss her forehead. There was no way she could survive the duration of her pregnancy if she was already this sick. Daryl moved his hand gently over her belly. He already loved this child with all his heart. This life that Beth carried inside of her was the best thing that Daryl had ever done. His entire life was Beth and this baby and without them, he was nothing.

"Beth?" a voice called from the doorway. Daryl was pulled from his worried thoughts by Maggie who looked both scared and confused. Daryl let go of Beth's hand before hastily crossing the room to Maggie. "Daryl what is all this?" Maggie inquired. "Don't wake her up." Daryl whispered as he ushered Maggie outside the room and quietly closed the door. "Daryl what is going on?" Maggie demanded. Daryl looked down and sighed. "She's pregnant." he mumbled. Maggie's face remained stoic for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. "She is?" Maggie asked with hope in her voice. Daryl mutely nodded. Maggie laughed before she made to go back in the room to Beth. Daryl stepped in front of her to stop her. "Daryl?" Maggie asked confused. "Please don't wake her up. She needs to rest." Daryl choked out as he looked down again. Maggie could tell by the way Daryl was acting that something was wrong. "Daryl? What is it?" Maggie asked hesitantly. Daryl released a shaky breath as he collapsed to the floor. "It's killing her. The pregnancy is killing her. She can't get no vitamins cause she's sick all the time." he rasped out. Maggie looked through the window at Beth. She saw that Beth was hooked up to an IV but then she really began to notice how sickly she looked. Her face was gaunt and ashen. She had prominent dark circles under her eyes and she looked so fragile. "Doc called it some big name. Hyper-something. He said that her body ain't getting enough food and he might have to hook her up to a feeding tube." Daryl said quietly pulling Maggie from her observations. "Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Maggie whispered. Daryl looked up at her with watery eyes. "Ya know what it is?" he asked gruffly. Maggie nodded. "Her Mom, Annette, she had the same thing when she was pregnant with Bethy." Maggie said. Daryl looked back to the floor as he processed what Maggie was telling him. "What else did the Doctor say?" Maggie asked. "He said her blood pressure is too high and if he can't get this shit under control...her heart could give out before she can deliver." Daryl said with his voice breaking. Maggie choked on a sob as she looked away from Beth and down to Daryl on the floor. He was broken. Maggie had never seen him so utterly devastated. He wasn't even this bad when Beth was injured. If he lost Beth or the baby, Maggie knew they'd lose him too.

Maggie composed herself before crouching down in front of him. "Daryl?" she asked gently. Daryl refused to look at her but she heard him sniffle. "I can't lose her..." he sobbed out quietly. Maggie rubbed her hand across his knee. "I know. We're gonna fix this. Annette could only eat squash. The nausea stopped after her first trimester was over but until then she lived on squash. If we could find Beth some squash...maybe she'd be able to keep that down too." Maggie said hopefully. Daryl wiped his eyes before looking at her. She gave him a tender smile as he nodded. "They ain't got none of that here?" he asked. "I can go check but I don't think so. If they don't we can..." Maggie started but Daryl cut her off. "I'll get her some. I'll take Glenn and we'll go get her some. Whatever she needs I'm getting it one way or another." he said as he stood up with a newfound determination. "I'll go ask Olivia if they have any. I'll be back in a minute." Maggie said as she turned to leave. Daryl went back to Beth's bedside. He took her hand and kissed it before settling in his seat again. Beth whimpered again before blearily opening her eyes. As soon as her eyes focused on Daryl, she gave a tired smile. "Hey sweetheart." Daryl whispered to her as he smoothed her hair back. "Ya feeling any better?" he asked. "A little bit. I'm just so tired. Can we go home now?" she asked. "Yeah in a little bit. Gotta get the Doc to unhook your IV first." he told her. Beth sighed as she attempted to sit up more. She was so weak that it was all she could do to move and Daryl tried not to think about it as he helped her gingerly raise herself up. Neither of them said anything or acknowledged her feebleness. "Maggie came by." Daryl said after a few minutes. Beth immediately perked up. "Did you tell her everything?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded. "Yeah and we think we know what'll help ya. She'll be back in a few minutes." Daryl told her. They were quite for another beat before Beth brought a shaky hand up to stroke Daryl's cheek. He looked up at her before bringing his hand up over hers and leaning into her palm. "You know I love you right?" she whispered. Daryl thickly swallowed before nodding. "I love ya too." he rasped out before kissing the scar across her wrist. "I'm gonna fight Daryl. I'm gonna fight." she said as her eyes began to droop again. Daryl hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Just rest now sweetheart. I'm right here." he said quietly.

Maggie came bursting through the door again and her eyes lit up when she saw that Beth was awake. "Bethy!" Maggie squealed as she went to hug her. Beth shakily brought her arms up around Maggie. Both sisters were laughing and crying. Daryl stood back and let them have their moment. "I'm gonna be an Aunt?" Maggie asked as she pulled away from Beth and sat down where Daryl had been sitting. Beth smiled before nodding. "Yeah." she told Maggie before tenderly gazing toward Daryl. Daryl returned her gaze with a smirk. It was at that moment that they made a promise to the other without saying a word. They didn't need words. Daryl was going to do anything to take care of her and she was going to fight. Together they both felt unbreakable. "Daryl said it's making you sick." Maggie said pulling Beth from her moment with Daryl. Beth released a shaky breath. "Yeah it is. I'm gonna fight though. I can get through this." Beth assured her. "Your Mom had the same problem when she was pregnant with you. Squash was the only thing she could keep down but I asked Olivia and we don't have any." Maggie said and Daryl reconciled what he had to do. He watched as Beth's face fell when Maggie told her that they didn't have any squash and there was no way that Daryl was letting his pregnant wife go without what she wanted or needed. "I'm going to find her some. They make it in cans. I'm getting Glenn and we're gonna bring her some back." Daryl said as he moved to stand behind Maggie. "Daryl..." Beth started but Daryl cut her off. "I'm going Beth. I told ya I was gonna take care of ya and I am." he said. Just then Dennis walked in with Rosita in tow. "How are we all doing?" he asked. Maggie and Daryl quickly filled him in about Beth's Mom and the squash. Rosita was unhooking Beth's IV as she handed her a cup of what looked like water. "It's Aloe Vera juice. There's a plant out back. It's what my Grandmother used to cure everything. Just drink it. It'll help too." Rosita told her. Beth greedily drank the juice before collapsing back down on the bed. Daryl was at her side in an instant helping her to maneuver into a more comfortable position. "This condition can be hereditary. I'd say the squash idea is worth a shot. It's full of nutrients that could help to sustain her for now and hope that it remedies itself within the next few weeks." Dennis said as he helped Rosita clean up. "I'll get Glenn." Maggie told Daryl before leaving again.

"Please don't leave me." Beth begged with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this without you." she sobbed out to Daryl. He leaned down to kiss her again as Dennis and Rosita left to give them some privacy. "I promise I'll be back. Ain't nothing keeping me away from my wife and kid." he said as he rubbed her stomach for emphasis. "But I need you and it's dangerous out there. Send someone else." Beth pleaded as she continued to cry. "I'll be back. I promise ya that and I always keep my promises. Maggie's gonna look out for ya while I'm gone. I'm gonna get what ya need Beth. I love ya and I love our kid." he vowed to her. Beth was still crying but mutely nodded. "Just please come back safe to me." she told him. "I will sweetheart. I will." he promised before kissing her. He wiped her tears and stroked her hair. Maggie and Glenn came in. Glenn kissed Maggie and gave Beth a nod. "Let's do it." Glenn said looking to Daryl. Daryl nodded as he stood up. Beth gave his hand a squeeze and he returned it with smirk. "I promise." he said and with that he went to join Glenn. "You take care of her. If anything happened to her..." Daryl trailed off shaking his head. Maggie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of her Daryl." Maggie vowed. Daryl nodded before glancing at Beth one last time. She gave him a teary smile as Maggie went to her side. Daryl gave her a nod before they turned and left. It took every ounce of strength in his body to leave her but he had to do it. He was going to ensure that Beth and the baby survived no matter what. "So do I get to ride bitch on your bike?" Glenn joked. "Glenn..." Daryl warned with a smirk. "Sorry...just trying to lighten the mood." Glenn told him. Daryl fired up his bike as Glenn fired up the van. As they made their way out, Daryl found himself praying once again. He had to get Beth what she needed. That was his mission right now and nothing or no one was going to stop him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: Update

Hey guys! So if you're still following this story then I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story is by no means over and I do intend to continue writing it. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I sincerely apologize for having taken so long to update. It was a combination of life getting in the way but also some outstanding circumstances which seemed to diminish my zeal for writing. However my zeal is back and I will be continuing this story. Again, I apologize for not updating and I really hope you'll continue to read as I try to give Daryl and Beth the story I envisioned for them. Thank you everyone!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five: Daryl's Fears

Daryl was laying half-way down in their bed with Beth as he rested his forehead against the tight skin her stomach. Beth had pulled her shirt up and she was smiling down at him as his hand gently rubbed over her pregnant belly which was now so hugely distended, it really was its own entity. He could feel the kicks and tumbles underneath his palm and his heart swelled with pride. He looked up at Beth's angelic face. She was glowing. So pregnant with his child yet she was the most beautiful thing Daryl had ever seen. A particularly violent kick caused Beth to suck in a sharp breath. Daryl immediately began stroking the underside of her stomach where the turmoil was coming from. "She's strong" Daryl murmured. Beth gave him a tender smile as she nodded. "Like her Father." she said affectionately. Daryl smirked at her "Nah...like her Mother." he countered. Beth just giggled. "Why do you keep calling it a 'her'? We don't know for sure and I told you when I picture it, I see a little boy." she said. Daryl placed a tender kiss to her swollen stomach before moving up in the bed to cradle her in his arms. "It's a little girl sweetheart. I just know it." he replied with his hand never leaving her belly.

Before Beth could reply, her stomach gave a violent shudder as Beth sucked in a sharp breath and curled in on herself clutching at her belly. "Beth?" Daryl asked worriedly. "He's just...stretching." Beth strained as she continued to hold her stomach and breath heavily. Daryl knew she was in pain and he hated seeing her like this. "Sssshhhh...take it easy on her." he whispered to her stomach as he rubbed her aching back with his palm. Beth slowly eased herself back onto the pillows. She was still out of breath but her hands continued to massage her stomach. "I'm so tired Daryl. Everything hurts and I can't even walk anymore. I just want him out." Daryl sighed as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I know it hurts sweetheart. You've only got a few more days though and then she'll be ready." he assured her. Beth gave him a tired smile. "There you go saying 'she'..." Beth sucked in another sharp breath. Suddenly a huge gush of fluid came from between her legs and soaked the bed. "Daryl..." Beth gasped. Daryl was panicking. This was it. Before he had a chance to respond, her belly began violently thrashing from side to side. Beth cried out in pain as her back arched up off the bed with the movement in her stomach. "Get Maggie!" Beth screamed before she drew in a shuddering breath and flopped back down. She was sweating profusely and was deathly pale. Daryl made to go get Maggie but a sickening sound stopped him in his tracks. There was a low growl coming from inside Beth. He knew that noise and he saw the minute Beth recognized it too. Her head lifted up as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." she started before another violent seizure overtook her. Her back arched up again as the skin of her stomach stretched out from the force of the child trying to tear its way out. The baby had turned into a walker. Beth was fighting against it but suddenly there was a sickening snap in her back and she went still. Daryl was frozen in terror. Her spine had snapped. Beth was still alive but she was now permanently paralyzed as the walker baby began eating its way out of her stomach. She was crying and screaming as she struggled to breath when suddenly her stomach burst open. She released another shuddering breath before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went still. Daryl watched as the baby crawled out of the shredded, bloody mess of Beth's now-flat belly. His wife had just been ripped apart from the inside by their own child who had died in the womb and turned into a walker. Daryl was powerless to stop it and now his life shattered around him as he looked at the broken body of his dead wife and the growling remains of his child. Daryl fell to his knees in agony. "No...no...Beth...Beth no..."

Daryl jolted awake in a cold sweat. He was gasping for air as the tremors of horror rattled him to his core. It was all just a nightmare. He reached out for Beth's warm embrace only to remember where he was. "Daryl?" Glenn asked hesitantly from his watch point in the corner. They had been trapped in this warehouse for two days. The mission to find the squash had proven difficult. They found the squash in an old Food City about an hour outside of Alexandria. However their return home was impeded by a herd of walkers. Rather than lead them back to Alexandria, Daryl and Glenn had decided to lead them several miles away but the herd kept pushing them further and further out until they were now trapped in an old warehouse near Savannah. They had been gone for almost four days total now and Daryl was desperate to get back to Beth.

Daryl composed himself as best as he could before responding to Glenn who was still waiting for an answer. "I'm alright." he said hoarsely. Glenn was silent for a few more minutes before sighing. "You were screaming her name again." Glenn said. "So what if I was?" Daryl snapped. Glenn raised his hands in defeat. "Alright alright. Just nevermind." he said bowing out of the conversation. Glenn didn't fault Daryl at all. He knew he was just anxious to get back to Beth. He could relate. Maggie was there too and he was desperate to return but Daryl was even more desperate. Beth was pregnant and not only that but she was also sick. Glenn knew Daryl was going out of his mind with worry and rightly so. If that were Maggie..."I'm scared." Daryl said quietly interrupting Glenn's thoughts. Glenn looked at Daryl who had his head bowed and his knees pulled up to his chest. "I can't lose her..." Daryl whispered. Glenn didn't say anything. He just let Daryl get his thoughts out because he knew Daryl needed to express his concerns that had been haunting him ever since they left Alexandria. "I keep seeing it in my head. She's so pregnant...only the baby isn't a baby anymore. It always turns and rips her apart...and I can't do anything to stop it...just keep seeing it over and over." Daryl rasped out. Glenn's heart went out to Daryl. He knew that if Maggie were in the same position then he'd share the same fears. "If she dies..." Daryl started but then his voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Hey." Glenn finally said. "She'll be okay. The herd is thinning out and we're starting back in the morning. We'll get the squash to her and she'll be fine. I know you'll see to it." Glenn assured him.

Daryl composed himself once more. "Yeah...you sleep now. I'll keep watch." Daryl said. Glenn didn't protest because this had been their routine for the last four nights they'd been gone. Glenn would take first watch until Daryl was startled awake by his nightmares. Then Daryl would take second watch because after his torturous dreams, sleep was out of the question. Glenn settled in while leaving Daryl to his thoughts. Daryl would never tell Beth about his fears. He knew she'd worry about him as well as worrying about herself and there was no way he could burden her with that. She was already sick enough without that added stress. He just needed to get back to her. He needed to hold her and kiss her. He needed to feel her breathing and hear her heartbeat. He just needed her. "Please hang on for me sweetheart. Please hang on." he whispered to himself no longer caring if Glenn heard him or not.


End file.
